Truth or Dare: 2 days of hellish fun
by wRiTeRtObE101
Summary: Every 50 years the Cullen's get together and play 2 full days of truth or dare to the extremes. There will be laughter and dread. The most extreme truth or dare.
1. Truth of Dare: the beginning

"Everyone come down here and we will being" Alice said, everyone could tell that nothing good could come from that voice , and they knew why as well. The reason is simply it being exactly 50 years from the last time this occurred and even though I told Bella she still seemed not to understand the horror of it all. She for some unknown reason thought that Truth or Dare with ALICE and EMMETT would be fun, that silly, silly girl.

"Come on Edward it cant be THAT bad I mean what is she going to make you do, plus I am the one that is always making a fool of herself and even I am excited. But then again I am a vampire so that hasn't happened too much but I mean it sounds like fun to me." She said as she cocked her head and gave me that look that made me do anything for her.\

"Dear you obviously have NO idea of what she is capable of plus this is are revenge for all the crap we go through every 50 years. And that is why we dread this day, each of us, even Alice." I said trying to make her understand that Truth and Dare with the Cullens was not a good thing, but she shook her head and headed downstairs. I moved as slowly as I could still reluctant to see what we had planned for today.

"Come, come, hey Esme and Carlisle get your butts down here you are not getting out of this one, too bad." Alice called upstairs as she saw Esme and Carlisle try and slip into there rooms. Once everyone was down here involuntarily or not Alice told us the rules mainly for Bella's sake but then again it was 50 years ago. The rules were as follows: You cannot pass a truth or dare, you may not take back a question or an order under any circumstance, you may not interfere with another truth or dare, all of us excluding Renesme and Jacob had to play, and finally we had to play for 48 hours. Two days without rest of truth and dare, the second that it was Monday we were free from all Truth or Dare nonsense for another 50 years.

"Alright because I am the one who always sets this up I will be the first to ask the question truth or dare" stated Alice. "Hmm. Hmm. Who should I chose " she said while looking slowly at all of us then she suddenly stopped at me. Oh no this cannot be good. I tried seeing what her thoughts were but she was blocking them from me too well for my liking. "I think that I will chose Bella. Truth or Dare?" Oh no oh no this is even worse than me being picked… Bella please don't pick dare, don't pick dare.

" Alright Alice, dare." Bella said in her most confident voice. Oh god Bella love why did you have to be so wrong about this. Oh why? I don't even want to know. Who am I kidding of course I want to know. I just don't want whatever it is to actually happen.


	2. School girl outfit

So I realized that I haven't put that disclaimer thing up so here it is the chapter before and later from this chapter this is my disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters used in this story.

My dear, dear Bella. Why did you have to be so ignorant with Alice. For some reason I feel as though this is going to get back at me as well. Alice plus my wife equals catastrophe for Edward. I see that glint of evil in the pixie's eyes…that does not seem good at ALL!

"Alright, Bella. This will be fun stuff. HMM" I could see the wheels turning in her twisted little mind.

"Edward, I feel as though I should apologize to you beforehand. So here is my apology. I am sorry" said Alice. ALICE!!! I cannot believe her. Why would she do that, why would she make Bella go through hell. Bella, you stupid stupid little girl.

"Bella, here is your dare. You have to let Rosalie and I dress you into what we want you to wear. After you will go to Mike's house and lead him into his basement, there you will pole dance for him while he videotapes you." After that I saw Bella's eyes widen in horror and then a second later she opened her mind for me and started begging to me to get her out of this. She just didn't get how we can't help her, I couldn't even help her. In reply I shook my head slowly, almost instantly after you could hear a cry of pain as Bella realized she had to go through with this.

"Come on my little pole dancer," sang Alice.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this like no other. So what do you think Alice, maybe my Halloween costume when I was a black angel, or what about when I was a kitten. MEOW!" Rosalie said, while simultaneously using her hand to demonstrate kitty claws.

"Rosalie you looked so HOT in that costume." Emmet added.

**~BPOV~**

"Come on Alice you won't really make me do that. What if Mike like gets… you know a… a…" I may be a vampire but that still makes me uncomfortable. Maybe in time I'll move on, but for now it ain't changing anytime soon.

"A erection." Alice said rather bluntly. "Well then Jessica can take care of that."

They then told me to go into the bathroom while they converse about my outfit. Shudder. I cannot believe that they are making me do this. What did I ever do to them? Sadly I think that if I couldn't hear what they were saying I would be a little less nervous but since I could hear them discussing whether they would dress me in tight leather pants with a low cut half shirt and the fucking 8 inch high boots or in a mini skirt with the same shirt and boots. Oh well if I see that Edward likes it I may have to borrow that from Rosalie, Mike is a totally different story.

"NO! Alice, how about NO!" I yelled at Alice as I heard Rosalie mention that she has a school girl outfit. That cannot be good at all, in any lifetime or situation, including of course Mike, Edward is a little different in all cases.

"Bella" I heard her say. "You just made me decide what I will dress you in." she cackled. Ugh that evil little pixie.

Rosalie opened the bathroom door and entered with a smirk on her face which could only mean one thing, school girl outfit.

"Alright Bella, this would be the skirt, the shirt, the underwear, and tie that you will be wearing for Mike."

"Where is the skirt?" I asked, while she held up a piece of cloth that could not be considered a skirt for anyone, I doubt even a stripper would think that was acceptable.

My eyes widened once more that I actually have to do this, if I could cry I think I would right now. I put on the skirt. This skirt came a little bit higher than my butt. I put on the underwear which was a thong, and oh the worst part was they wouldn't let me put any shorts on underneath. My shirt had a collar and cam below my breasts, only barely. The tie though was actually cute, it was smaller because obviously it went with the outfit, cute none the less.

"Rose what do you think?"

"I think that the bra needs to go" Rose stated. I always knew she hated Mike living, because if Edward saw me go to Mike's in this, Mike would be no more.

"I was thinking the same thing. Take the bra off and you will be set to go, oops we have to the hair, I'm thinking sex hair." Reluctantly I pulled it off. Alice came over to me and started messing up my hair from its straightened and preppy look to sex hair. Apparently I am ready to go, my father would die if he saw me in this.

As I walked down the stairs still amazed by my gracefulness in these huge heels I saw my husband's eyes widen and he got excited. Emmet wolf whistled, while Jasper was trying to calm the room considering Edward's predicament. Suddenly it seemed as though Edward realized I was going to Mike's in this costume, his eyes changed from gold to black in a millisecond.

"Alice NO! My wife is not going over THERE in THAT!"

"Eddy that was part of truth or dare, so sorry your wife ended up saying dare. Either you can stay here or follow."

"ummm. Uh."

"Dude just stay here so you don't kill Mike." Jasper said.

I came up to my hubby and kissed him passionately telling him silently that I love him and not to worry about Mike and me, I only love him. In the midst of the passion I didn't realize the rest of the family was there until I heard Emmet wolf whistle, Jasper cough, and Alice's and Rosalie's tapping of their stiletto heels. I broke away from Edward laughing at their disgusted faces.

"Good bye Edward" I said dramatically.


	3. Pole Dancing Bella

Thank you so much for reading this story I am truly grateful. I would also like to say please comment and well thank you. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does.

~BPOV

I hate Alice! She is an evil little pixie. UGH! And Emmet, he said he only came along to see Mike's reaction but I knew he wanted to make fun of me, mainly because he kept commenting on Edwards reaction and what I was wearing.

I had just arrived at Mike Newton's front porch, I was receiving the dreadful video camera that my pole dancing fiasco would shortly be filmed by. Alice and Rosalie were giving me a few pointers before I rang the doorbell.

"Pole dancing is sensual and sexy so try your hardest to look and act sexy." Rosalie was saying quite seriously. "It is basically grinding on a pole but you go a little more involved like leg around and swing" she answered after seeing my confused facial expression.

"Bella when you Mike answers the door what you have to say is "I was wondering if you could tape something for me" while simultaneously giving him the camera. Then act like a prostitute." Stated Alice saying it as if I usually try to seduce guys into taping me pole dancing.

"Alright you guys give me the camera and leave" I said trying to sound forceful, what a joke, psh like I could act forceful,

Emmet then handed me the camera wished me good luck while ending with a crude comment on my apparel.

Breathe Bella. Breathe Bella. Breathe Bella. I repeated to myself silently, slowly inching closer to the doorbell. When I finally reached it I pressed it down as slowly as I could manage hoping that it wouldn't ring and Mike then wouldn't answer. But sadly I heard the loud chimes of the bell ring throughout the house. As a last wish I hoped that Mike wouldn't be home. But of course I just don't have that kind of luck.

Shortly after the bell rang, the door opened cautiously until I saw the Mike's acne scarred face come into view then a fraction of a second his eyes almost popped out of his sockets as his glance lowered to my revealing outfit I was chosen to wear.

"Hey Mike. I was wondering if by chance you had time to film something for dear old me?" I questioned, touching his chest with my hand and hopelessly trying to act prostitute-ish.

His eyes almost bugged out of his head at that moment. He stared at me for a while before realizing I wasn't lying,

"Bella I would love to film. Umm. But don't you have Edward" he stated with Edward sounding as through torturous to say.

"Well Mike to tell you the truth, Edward and I are on a bumpy slope and I was planning on showing him this tape as a way to get back at him. Do you think you could help" I whispered while batting my eyes,

"Oh of course then Bella I would be glad to help to you….end your marriage" he whispered the last part imagining that I could not hear it. Ha end my marriage, he really though that he could END MY MARRIAGE! PASHAW! He would be the last person to end Edward and I.

"Thanks, Mike. I was just wondering if we could go downstairs?"

"Of course. Right this way please." He said gesturing to a dirty door to the right. I unwillingly walked down the stairs to what he just referred to as his "pad", which consists of a couch an old tv, some well worn Playboy magazines and a mini fridge that seemed to be stocked with soda.

"Oh Mike what a nice "pad". Here you can hold the camera and I will go over to this pole. Just video tape this please and I'll be out of your hair in no time."

And then I did the hideous dare. I wrapped my legs around and twisted and turned, I fricken grinded on an inanimate object.

~EPOV

My poor Bella, my poor poor Bella. I wish I could do something for her but Alice stated the rules, and I could see no way out, Pole dancing, Mike, video taped. Oh GOD! That sounds so painful. I cannot believe Alice. Well I will just have to get her back, but how? Hmmm. it should involve Jasper and another girl but who?

I wonder when my little lamb will come back. I guess though she really isn't a lamb anymore she is a lion too. Oh in high school and I tried so stupidly to ignore such a beautiful creature. As if I could do such a noble deed? Luckily though she loved me back and we now have a child, which I thought was impossible at first but then again Bella amazes me everyday. What would I do without her she is my life now. I don't know what I will do but I have to punish Mike and Alice for this. But how…

~BPOV

I think that I will never be the same again. Mike saw me pole dancing and because of this he got a boner. EWWW! I cannot believe Alice..the only guy I am supposed to give boners to is Edward. I wish I could gag so I could get this horrible feeling out of my system. Ugh!

"Alice you are going to pay! You are going to pay huge! I had to see Mike get a fuckin' boner!!!" I exclaimed at the sight of Alice, Rosalie and Emmet laughing and replaying the video. I was unaware but Emmet went out and put a video camera somewhere in the basement of Mikes while I was getting changed. Of course Mike never noticed Em was too fast but ugh, they kept replaying Mikes reaction to my dancing. I will be scarred for life.

"Oh relax Bella, you only had to pole dance..at least I didn't make you strip. You should consider yourself lucky."

"HA! If you dared me to strip Edward would rip Mike and you apart."

Alice then had a hint of a smile, a smile that showed me she knew Edward would do that. My man Edward. Oh he is so sexy!

At this thought I realized we were pulling into the driveway of the house. Momentarily Edward ran out of the house and almost ripped the door off its hinges to get to me. We hugged and kissed, he told me that he was definitely getting Alice back after telling me I told you so.

Once we got back to the house they said it was my turn to decide who had truth or dare. I chose…


	4. Bye Bye Clothes

So I stayed up all night with a huge thing of Dr. Pepper to do because I lost my flash drive so I lost everything I wrote and well it was just bad. But, please comment and if anyone has ideas for some horrible truth and dares ideas it would be greatly appreciated. Oh and I read this one story where they were doing games and stuff so I thought hey why not, so…the game is who has the funniest joke and whoever comes up with the best I will put whatever they want in one chapter. The reward will change with each game.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor did I write the books because if I did I would never have made a movie out of them. They are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

******************************************************************************I chose… "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Umm I guess uh dare?" Jasper replied glancing over at Alice to see if she agreed. Sadly though for her she had no idea what I was going to do, I kept changing my mind from one remedial thing to the other so she wasn't able to tell if I what the future held. MWAHAHAHA!

Immediately after he said dare I decided what I was going to do just to torture Alice a little bit, well truthfully it would kill Alice. Oh I truly am a devil in disguise.

Edward glanced at me with a puzzled expression so I relinquished the shield and let him see into my evil mind. He winked at me after he saw what I was thinking and fully agreed that that would be a wonderful payback.

"! THAT IS NOT HAPPENING BELLA!" screamed Alice.

"Oh yes it is dear little one, this is payback." I replied sweetly, I then continued to ask Emmett what the rules were.

"But we already said them!" whined Emmett behaving like a 5 year old that didn't get a new toy.

"Emmet just say them." I ordered he looked back at me to his feet a few times before finally agreeing to say them.

"Fine, The rules…again because of BBBBEEELLLLLAAA! You cannot pass a truth or dare, you may not take back a question or an order under any circumstance, you may not interfere with another truth or dare, all of us excluding Renesme and Jacob have to play, and everyone has to play for 48 hours… Happy?" said Emmett looking irritated for having been bothered to say something he considered pointless.

"Yes I am thanks Emmett. Okay so now that everyone is clear the dare is that you have to get rid of all of Alice's designer clothes to Goodwill or Salvation Army." I said directing it at Jasper who was sitting quietly in the corner awaiting his judgment.

"Ummm. Okay but how does that have anything to do with me?" He said, then suddenly realizing what I just told him he has to do, his face froze in fear as he looked at his wife, who was staring daggers at Bella. "NOOOO BELLA! I cannot get in the middle of my wife and her clothes it's like a fuckin death sentence." Cried Jasper, looking as though he would do anything for another dare.

"Nope, for one it's in the rules and two this is punishment for Alice." I said smiling, a smile that was permanently stuck on my face, or at least that's how it felt.

I heard a couple of 'I'll hold her back's' from everyone, I said I would drive. Or we could run by but it seems more normal this way plus I hate having to carry something while I ran. It took about 30 minutes to get everything packed up. Alice put up a very big fight. Emmett being Emmett videotaped her screaming and yelling and fighting. Until she went into denial and kept repeating "She won't make him do it," over and over again for about 5 minutes. Shortly after she sat there with a face of disbelief plastered on her normally cheery face. Everyone but Alice and Rosalie put all the boxes in the car. For an idea of how many clothes she had, 10 large boxes were filled to the brim with clothes. When we were bringing down the boxes I swear I think I saw Alice was chained up! I will have to ask, but I mean they are just clothes right? What really is the big deal, especially if they go to the needier.

"Bye Alice. Oh and you only have about 3 clothes in your closet but if you need to borrow anything just tell me 'kay I am sure I can find you something" I said before I left leaving Alice looking so sad I thought for a second she was going to cry, if she could have she probably would of.

'Alright so I know it seems as though I am a horrible human being but actually no Goodwill's or Salvation Army's actually look through all of their boxes until about Wednesday. So she can get her clothes back, but I am not going to tell her until Thursday, because I am not that nice either. Plus she started this with Mike, I saw things that can never be unseen, and I am living FOREVER! So that is a very long time in case you forgot.

"Bella, Alice is going to get back at you, like HUGE! You seriously just boxed up all of her clothes."

"No technically you did, but no she won't be mad either because she already knows that she can sneak them out on Monday and or because she gets to go shopping for new clothes." I replied admiring myself for my though out plan, you see I get to make Alice mad for about half an hour and then she sees the good sides and sees that actually she loses nothing at all.

"Nice thinking Bella. But you know she is going to pay you back for this. You hit home when you threatened her clothes."

"I know, I know. But this is truth or dare, so I thought of a brilliant dare. Plus what more can she do to me…..Edward. Shit!"

"Yea, Edward Bella. Wow, your kind of slow you know. Alice is thinking of ideas as we speak, because she is all about payback." He replied, truly looking guilty and sad. I know I put this on myself but can't I win one and not have to pay for it?


	5. Jasper's Revenge

Hello readers! I have been trying to write more so this is my attempt. No one commented on an idea for a dare so this is my own idea. The same thing as last chapter, in case someone forgot it is whoever comes up with the best joke can decide what goes in any chapter(includes the dare).

*****************************************************************************  
When we finally got home I wanted to tell Edward to expect the worst, but I couldn't he still seemed happy from the dare to Jasper. Jasper never told me what he was going to dare Edward to do, but I knew that if Alice was behind it whatever was in store for Edward was not something good.

"The hero is back! Bella I can't believe you did that to Alice she is soo going to get you back!" yelled Emmett giving me a "hero's welcome" hug. I know he thought that the Alice is going to get you back was only a funny threat, but I was seriously afraid for Edward. Obviously not for his life but I mean for his sanity. I bet it was going to have something to do with Jessica. She was still pining after him even though we got married. Jessica was so annoying and she was dating Mike but apparently they would both drop the other if it had to do with Edward or I.

" Jasper who will it be them?" Rosalie questioned.

"Edward. Eddy Truth or dare?" Jasper replied after Alice whispered something that even though everyone in the room was a vampire they could not hear. This worried me, deeply. I know Edward saw that I was scared because he gave me a questioning glance right before Jasper said Edward. Now though I know he knows that that was what I was worried about. Suddenly this truth or dare game became a war between Alice and Jasper against Edward and I. I was not liking the odds the only thing that Edward could do was pick Alice but I think Emmett was getting restless, he wanted to be in on everything. So either Edward would have Emmett be involved or he wouldn't pick Alice. I heard briefly that usually everyone get's about two "truth or dares" and now I really hope not. Though it will probably happen, the game started at midnight and it's been about 12 hours so far.

" Da- No truth." Stated Edward he seemed happy at the shocked expression on Alice's face. Apparently he knew she was going to try something. I love how he led her on about dare. That is another reason why I loved that sexy man!

"Really?? Come one Eddy Boy that's not fun!" cried Emmett.

Jasper then looked at Alice trying to figure out what he should do now, but then his expression changed into a devilish grin. Jasper rarely is the one who freaks me out, but I wonder what he is going to ask Edward about, in front of EVERYONE!

"Alright Edward what costume sex, if you will have you had with Bella since you both were vampires" (don't worry it won't go into descriptions)  
Oh My God! Edward cannot answer honestly on this one. I think I will actually die! He looks so uncomfortable. Jasper belongs with Alice.

"Oh Jasper nice one" Rose exclaimed breaking the silence like a sharp knife.

"Oh Boyo! Little Edward has been freaky! It's times like these when I wish Bella could blush, her face would be so red!" cried Emmett.

"Esme you might not want to be here. Haha." Alice said. Of course she probably has some kind of idea. I have told her most of them. Bella WHY!?!?

"Bella! Have you told Alice?" questioned Edward turning to look at me. OH, my love looked so mad and well embarrassed.

"So you have been a bad boy!"

"Edward just tell us, I mean it can't be worst then Emmett and Rose…Can it?" Carlisle asked being his normal fatherly self.

"Okay, Umm let me think. Doctor and nurse, teacher and student, policewoman and ticketed, nanny and father, maid and house owner. I think that's it." Replied Edward a million words a minute, looking as though he could kill.

"OW! OW! Eddy wanted to be the ticketed haha. Naughty!" boomed Emmett.

"Our little virgin Edward isn't so innocent after Bella!" Rose added.

"I knew that was a good truth, Edward, at least it's not as creepy as Emmett and Rose's sex life. Thank god!" Jasper furthered.

"Okay I get it! I had sex! Just let it go."Edward said, hushing everyone down. Boy was I glad that Renesme didn't play along, that could have been much worse.

"I believe that I get to pick the next victim. Yes?" Everyone nodded in agreement showing that they all agreed that it was his turn. "Alrighty, well I think I will choose…"

*****************************************************************************  
Remember please comment.


	6. Edward's Choice

**Hello everyone! I am sorry this is short but I thought you guys might just want an update so…yea. Umm what else oh and don't take any offence to what I right in this because I know that homosexuality is a very touchy topic. It is meant to be funny and not to offend ANYONE! So just to let you all know! Please enjoy!**

"Now who should I choose?" questioned Edward dramatically while tapping his chin with his finger. He did this for a while until I hit him on the head and told him to hurry up. "Hold on hun, I now know who will be my next victim. I choose Emmett."

"Oh yea! Bring it on Eddy Bear. You got nothing on me!" laughed Emmett. I guess he is just really into this game.

"Alright then, truth or dare?"

"Seriously are you actually asking that? Everyone knows he is going to yell dare and then his "bring it on" dance" commented Alice. In reply everyone started nodding, including Emmett.

"DARE! Bring it on, bring it on, " sang Emmett, while break dancing. You would think that him being so big he wouldn't be able to move like that, but logic ceases to have a part in the lives of vampires.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that. Alright, the dare is…dramatic pause…Emmett must go see Tyler and convince him that you two are meant to be together forever. At the end of this you will proceed to kiss him on the lips for a full 10 Mississippi seconds." Stated Edward, I can't believe I am married to an evil genius. It warms my heart.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? I CAN'T BE GAY! I HAVE WAY TOO MUCH SEX WITH ROSE TO BE GAY!" cried Emmett, making the whole house shake.

"You can use that, your sexual activity was a way to hide how you really feel, but you just can't hide away any longer." Laughed Jasper. Emmett replied by flicking him off.

"Emmett, you had better say you're sorry young man." scolded Esme.

Emmett looked sincerely sorry when his head fell and mumbled an apology aimed at Jasper.

"Okay well Emmett you had better be off to find Tyler." Edward said reminding everyone of Emmett's dreadful fate.

"Have I mentioned lately that I hate your husband?" asked Emmett directing the question towards me. In reply I laughed and nodded. You have to love Emmett he is just too funny.

"Don't forget to video tape it!" Rosalie giggled. In return Emmett gave a glare but being Emmett soon cracked into a smile.

Emmett loaded into his jeep shortly after with Jasper and Edward and left to go find his new boyfriend.

"Well I am sure as hell not missing this so anyone want to take the Volvo?" I asked while heading toward the garage.

"Of course! I would not miss this for anything!" cried Alice simultaneously grabbing Rosalie and Esme's hands and dragging them into the car.


	7. Emmett's Dare

**Hello readers. I am so sorry that it has taken me so LONG to update. Life has just been busy and I have been sick for like a week and i know that seems like i would have time to write the story but I slept A LOT!! And had like no time to do anything else so once more I'm sorry about this and I hope that you will enjoy this new installment! Thanks and love all of you that read this! mwa (kissy noise) to all readers **

**This is the revised version someone wrote that i had put Tyler in chapter 6 and then it was Mike so I went back and changed it to Tyler again...my bad sorry. And I apologize if I forgot to change Mike to Tyler in an example. Sorry again I will try to be more careful. :) and have better sentence structure...I might not do too good at that but I will google it for tips and stuff haha because I'm lame like that. eNjOy!  
**

Edward's POV

"I cannot believe you are making me do this!" Emmett said.

"I personally love this idea Edward! Emmett you are completely screwed." Jasper said trying to hold back laughter. Emmett gave him a look that shut him up quickly.

"Emmett relax, no one here thinks you're gay…yet. Just do the dare." Edward commented trying to keep the peace. The chatting seemed to stop shortly after. "Hey girls we're gonna go in Emmet's car. Hey Rose I need the video camera!"

"Of course! Emmett I hope you are aware that you are never going to live this down." Laughed Rosalie.

Once Rose finally gave them the video camera Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Jasper all jumped into the Jeep.

Bella's POV

"I am definitely not staying here to watch the video of this monumental dare." Stated Alice. After this she grabbed Edward's keys and went to the front door. She then realized that no one was following her outside so she turned around and asked "Does everyone else just want to stay here and watch the video or be able to recall all the hilarious actions of Emmett?"

In answer I walked out the door while taking Edward's keys and crawling into the car with everyone else behind me.

"This will be the greatest dare ever seen on tape. Well maybe besides Bella and Edward seeing it! That was brilliant!" laughed Rose.

"I completely agree!" I added.

After about 10 minutes of driving we arrived at the end of the street of Tyler's street. A couple of houses down, Edward and Jasper were physically pulling Emmett out of the seat. It was a funny sight to say the least. Someone the size of Emmett being pulled by Edward and Jasper…even though they weren't small they were definitely not as big and brawny as Emmett.

"I say we park the car a couple of streets away and then run over here to see the dare. Everyone will be too preoccupied with Emmett to notice us sneaking over there, but we probably should be quiet." Whispered Alice, always looking for fun. After I heard this I just couldn't say no. Alice's power for evil was just so tempting!

"DUH! We cannot let ourselves ruin the fun of seeing Emmett!" Rose added on.

After we decided on parking 2 blocks down we ran through the trees on the opposite side and crossed the street exactly when they were all turned around looking at Emmett walk up the steps to the front door.

"We have to hurry!" cried Alice as softly as she could.

We then ran down the opposite side to get the best view of Emmett. We got there at the EXACT perfect moment. Mike just opened the door to see Emmett standing there looking the most vulnerable I have ever seen him. I almost felt sorry for him until their conversation started.

"Cullen what the hell do you want? " he stated in a snarky tone while looking between the four guys.

"Tyler I have to tell you something, that I have been holding in." Emmett whispered.

"And why exactly would I do that?"

"Because…because" Emmett stuttered then turned his back to Tyler and looked at Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle pleadingly. In return he saw 3 pairs of eyes staring intently back at him. Dramatically he shook his head. Then proceeded to cup Mike's face with his hands and said "Because Tyler I love you!" Immediately after Emmett kissed him full on. After about 10 seconds apart Emmett added "I mid you farewell my love, I will miss you every night that we can't be together" And left an astonished looking Tyler at the porch.

"THAT WAS FUCKIN' HILARIOUS!" shouted Rosalie. "I think that Emmett has a hidden talent for acting!"

"I will never forget that…EVER!" I said, while trying to hold my laughter unsuccessfully.

After spending the next 10 minutes on the drive home talking about Emmett's dare we arrived home a little after a minute of the boys arriving. When we walked into the house we saw the four boys sitting on the sofa and chairs looking at us sternly.

"May I ask how you four got a piece of coal up your ass or should I just forget that part and ask in how long a diamond will be made?" I questioned.

"Nice one Bella!" Rose exclaimed.

"Bella I never knew you had it in you to say such a thing!" Esme joined in with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh well I always knew she had it in her, I simply figured it would take another 100 years or so until she actually realized it too." Alice said, gaining a laugh from almost everyone in the room except Edward and Emmett. Emmett because he seemed scarred from having to kiss such an awful creature and Edward probably because he always saw me as sweet and innocent.

"Lighten up people! I have to give you props Emmett you did amazing!" I said as well

"Why did you girls leave? You were supposed to stay here and wait for the video!" Emmett cried looking embarrassed.

"Umm well because we could so NOT resist seeing this in person sweets." Rosalie said. "Oh and because I knew you guys would give him an out and not video tape it like you said so instead I videotaped it on my phone!"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

"Because I am brilliant of course! I also know how much they would have taken pity on you and pretended to have forgotten or something stupid like that."

"Fine, fine we would have. You caught us."

"Wait! You guys didn't videotape it! Okay then it's final the next dare and everything after that there will always be someone from the other team and someone who can be trusted." Esme said with a hint of finalization in it that was rare to hear in Esme's voice.

"Anyway shall we get back to our game?" questioned Alice.

" Oh yea! My revenge or my laughter returned to moi!" Emmett said excitedly looking around at everyone trying to get them on edge, and of course it's working.

"Truth of dare…" Emmett said.


	8. Emmett

This is reviewed by Encypher! She has been gracious enough to look over my work and fix it! So I thank you so much! You totally made this better)  
Sorry it s taking so LONG I was having some trouble thinking of whom I was going to truth or dare, and whether or not I was going to truth them or dare them. Haha. So I hope you like this! And if you guys have any ideas for some truth or dares I would be very grateful for your ideas!

Truth or dare Carlisle? Emmet questioned with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Hmm. I guess dare, stated Carlisle looking fearful, though after what Edward was asked for truth I could see why he would choose dare.

YES! YOUR DARE IS TO WEAR LINGERIE AND TAKE PICTURES! boomed Emmett.

Carlisle immediately cowered away while the rest of us had large smiles on our faces trying to hold in our laughter.

You have got to be kidding me! Lingerie? Not happening, just not happening. Carlisle said in a state of shock.

Sorry big guy but you can t back out of it now. It s in the rules, you have to do it! Emmett said in reply.

Carlisle seemed to be debating on whether or not to argue this and apparently thought better of it. Fine. What lingerie do I have to unwillingly wear? he asked with a tone of resignation.

This was going to make everybody s day. Carlisle wearing lingerie, and of course having to pose so we can remember this and watch it when we need to laugh. Esme had a hint of a smile on her lips although she was hiding it well, better than the rest of us. I m sure my smile spread to my eyes no matter how hard I was trying.

Well Carlisle lucky for you, you get to have the BEST IN THE BUSINESS! YOU GET ROSALIE TO DRESS YOU)! cried Emmett sounding like a football announcer.

NO! You know what Rosalie would put me in; it would get way to fashion-y.  
No, that doesn t go with your eye color! That won t go with your body type! Carlisle mimicked Rosalie almost perfectly.

UH! I do NOT sound like that! Plus I already have the perfect piece of lingerie just for you!

Carlisle there is no way you are gonna get out of this, sorry. I said.

Yea sorry dad but uh, Emmett will not let you get out of his one. It is way too funny to even let you try. Edward added as well.

HA! I win; you have stood by while the rest of us have done what we had to.  
So you are stuck! Emmett crowed

Now Carlisle, we need to get you in to some beautiful, sexy lingerie. You may just be able to be a Victoria Secret model! Rosalie laughed.

RPOV

I cannot believe I get to dress Carlisle is lingerie! This is going to be memorable, I mean monumental. Definitely picture worthy!

Rose, I ll help! Come one Carlisle, up stairs. Alice volunteered.

Fine, fine. But we need to hurry; we only have about 18 more hours until we have to wait another 50 years! I whined. I may not always seem to be into this,  
but truth or dare is a lot of fun! Especially when you re not the one being asked the truth or dare.

Once Carlisle finally came up the stairs Alice ran to her room and grabbed some of her lingerie. She then went into my closet and grabbed all of mine. Mine took significantly more time to gather up than Alice s.

Finally, god Rose it took you like a minute! Hmm, maybe we should get Bella to get hers; from what Edward has said it seems she may have just as much as you do!

True. Carlisle wouldn t you love to wear Bella s? I joked. Hey Bella get your lingerie and bring it to my room! I spoke, knowing she could hear me.  
About 45 seconds later Bella was in my room with her arms full of her lingerie. They were surprisingly sexy. Okay, so Alice I am thinking he should wear my sheer peach colored babydoll piece,  
Bella s red lace slip with these garters, Bella s polka dot bustier set with garters, or maybe your black flyaway apron babydoll piece. Which one do you like? I questioned.

Well I like Bella s polka dot bustier set with garters but also your orange and brown embroidered flyaway babydoll. Oh also my white marabou-trim teddy. Bella what do you think? Alice asked.

I don t know! How about we ask the boys?

You called? Emmett said a second later with Jasper and Edward trailing behind.

Which one do you think Carlisle should wear? I asked holding the options up, letting them all see them.

Well I don t think he should wear the polka dot thing because he can t fill it up. Edward said.

Oh shut up! You just don t want Bella to wear it after Carlisle. Jasper said simultaneously hitting Edward s head.

Hey! Well do you want to see Alice wear one of her things after seeing it on Carlisle?

NO! How about one of Rose s things? I mean it s not like she wears all of hers Jasper added.

Hey! Well actually what about this one? I questioned holding up my old baby yellow supersoft halter top dress.

Yea that one works! Are you sure you re not going to wear it?

Yea I haven t for like months, plus I don t like yellow with my blonde hair. I answered Alice.

Kay Carlisle, this is what you re wearing. I bet you ll look beautiful,  
and Esme will love it! Emmett giggled

Ohmigod! You seriously just giggled! WOW. That was good, very good. Bella giggled back.

Back to Carlisle, please people. Carlisle put this on. Emmett instructed.

Fine, I ll do it. But you should know that there will be revenge! Carlisle responded.

Shortly after Carlisle walked down the stairs, and into the family room with us all watching. Emmett suddenly jumped off of the couch from next to me carrying a camera. Come on baby, show me your stuff! (click) Strut! (click) Ah yea look sexy!  
(click) Pout, ah you can pout better than that! Pout like you were dared to dress in lingerie! (click) Perfect! Now look at the camera, love the camera!  
(Click, click, click) The camera loves you Carlie (Oh, so maybe it is a nickname, in that case ignore the previous one)! And SCENE! shouted Emmett.

Carlisle that was brilliant! The camera definitely loves you; maybe you should become a professional! Rosalie laughed.

Oh yes definitely! You are a natural. Emmett added, again.

I have to agree Carlie, you would make a great Victoria Secret model. Bella said, joining everyone giggling on the floor.

You may have found your hidden talent! Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

Okay, okay I get it. I m a fantastic model you seem to forget that I am fantastic at everything. Carlisle commented. Anyway I think it is my turn to ask truth or dare.  
Truth or dare 


	9. For Readers!

Hello all! I am so glad that you read this story! I love it! I am here to write that I am currently writing the other stories to this and have not forgotten about this story. So I have written about 2 chapters so far and hopefully will finish the rest of this story in about 3-4 weeks. I haven't sent my complete pieces over for someone to re-read and edit my stories but I wanted to check with my readers and see whether you all would like me to update without finishing all the chapters or wait until I have finished all my chapters. Please, please, please comment with your opinions! and thank you to anyone who has read this story it really means a lot!


	10. I'm a boy!

**Hey I hope you enjoy this installment. :) Sorry it took a while, but I hope this makes up for it. Don't worry by the way I will update another one tomorrow :) YEAH, right? Anyway I hope you like this.**

"Truth or dare…Rosalie?" questioned Carlisle.

"Dare, of course," stated Rosalie.

"That's my wife!" Emmett shouted.

"Rose, I dare you to post a video on the Forks High School internet page, saying that you are actually a guy!"

"NO! NO! No one would believe that! I am all woman here! These do not come with the male body." Rose pointed to her boobs. "This is not what a male turned female looks like! No one would believe it!" cried Rose; hopelessly trying to persuade Carlisle to change his mind.

"So if no one is going to believe it then why not?" asked Alice.

"Shove it Alice. This is embarrassing; all those girls at that school hated me! They were jealous and they wanted me to be a guy! This would give them so much ammunition!" barked Rosalie.

"Honey, you have already graduated." Emmett said, trying to soothe her.

"I DON'T CARE! It does not matter if I already graduated, they will think I am a fucking boy! Which I am NOT, I might add." Rose screeched.

"Too bad, Rose! You said dare, that was the dare I gave you." Carlisle said, with a mocking tone.

"Ugh! Carlisle that is so not fair! I don't want to say I'm a boy!" Rose whined…again.

"You said dare, you have to take the fuckin' dare, deal with it" said an annoyed Jasper, who was even more annoyed with the annoyance everyone else was feeling.

"Seriously Rose, sorry babe but it's in the rules and you agreed to them." added Emmett trying to keep everyone happy. Rose was known to get pissed very fast and in a very big way.

"FINE! But whoever I chose is going to pay!" screeched Rosalie.

"Seriously, calm down hun. It's gonna be okay, plus you don't go there and people will forget about it soon enough. And we can move if you really want." Emmett said sadly.

"Emmett stop mothering her, she can say she was a guy. It's not like it gonna kill her." Alice replied, getting irritated quickly.

"Alice you're so insensitive." Emmett countered, once he noticed the look on Rose's face.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the one person no one expected, Esme. "Rose sorry but you said dare and so Carlisle gave you a dare, Alice relax, Jasper relax like now because you're causing everyone to freak. Edward and Bella stop laughing, Rose is having a moment."

"Again" Edward added. I elbowed him when I saw the look on Esme's face, she was normally calm but it seemed that she was losing it a little.

"I'm sorry Esme for Edward; he WON'T do it again. Rose I'm sorry we were laughing." I finally said trying to keep the peace.

"Thank you Bella. Now let's get on with this once and for all."

"Fine. Carlisle what do I have to do, to LIE about actually being a boy."

"Thank you Rose for being mature about this, first we need Jasper and Edward to do your make up and pick out your clothes. Then we will get the video camera/camera and proceed with the plan." Carlisle answered.

"WHAT?"

"Carlisle I think that making the boys do make-up may be a little harsh," replied Esme.

"Well the thing is I was going to say she had a mental breakdown, like Britney Spears. So then I can say that she really isn't a boy she just had another episode." Carlisle smiled as he said this.

"YES!" cried Rose,

"Seriously? You'd rather have people think you are crazy rather than a boy?" questioned Alice.

"YES! Of course. Plus Britney has totally recovered, I can have a recovery too and then like come back and people will say 'oh look Rose looks great! She's gotten better.' " responded Rosalie.

"Umm okay then, Carlisle you might really want to check if she is crazy" Alice said, completely seriously.

"Okay, let's get this over with so I can get one of you guys" said Rosalie, almost eagerly now.

"Okay then, Edward go get her make-up, Jasper go get clothes, I think something of Bella's will work." Carlisle instructed.

"HEY! That's not fair, I have totally improved my look! Meanie" Bella cried acting like a five year old by sticking out her tongue.

"Bella, you may have fixed some but not completely, so we will fix that soon. Instead, Jazz go get something from her human time instead of vampire time." Alice commented.

"Okay so now that we have gotten that all figured out can we get back to the whole embarrassing Rose thing here, please?" Jasper announced. This got everyone back into gear. Jasper ran upstairs and opened the box of my old clothes. I had no idea that they had kept my old clothing - I thought that Alice had thrown it all away when she got me a whole new wardrobe for becoming a mother. I looked over at Edward and saw his crooked smile as well as a look I didn't know very well. It looked as though he was reminiscing and he was sad. I have never really understood why he loved the old me. I don't remember much about the "old me" but as far as I can tell Edward does, a lot. He loves the "old me", I feel sad when I remember that I actually have very little recollection to who I was. I'm told that I am basically the same besides the whole vampire thing. I remember Charlie, Jake, Renee and a few select memories of Edward and I as well as when Edward left. Edward doesn't know that I know that he left me. But I do, I've known it for a while, I was laying down with Nessie while she slept, suddenly I felt as though I had died, my reason for existence was no more and I had a flashback to when I was human, to when Edward left me.

"Alright, I have totally figured out what she or should I say he is wearing!" exclaimed Jasper who has spent way too much time with Alice.

"Wow glamour girl! Show me what you got?" teased Rosalie.

"Okay so you will be wearing these jeans, with Alice's waist high skirt over them. On top you will put on this baggy turtleneck, then this purple v neck t-shirt and this swim suit top. To finish this horrible look you will wear this button up sweater vest buttoned down." Replied Jasper, truly proud of himself.

"Alice what have you done to him?"

"Oh shut up Emmett, he knows fashion. He actually listens to me when I talk. Unlike some other people I know." She said, staring at everyone else in the room.

"Okay can we puh-lease get done with this already!" exclaimed Rosalie.

"Fine go get changed."

About a minute later Rosalie came down the stairs in the most hideous outfit I had ever seen, lucky for her. I guess this whole idea is actually going to work.

"Carlisle do you have the camera?" Esme asked.

"Yes, it's all set up outside." Once everyone was outside Carlisle started again. "Okay Rose so you need to get the point across that you are a boy and not a girl. Pick out a boy's name, and act like you're going insane."

"Lights, camera, and ACTION!" yelled Edward.

"My real name is James…James Cullen. I'm actually a boy, I can't handle this life anymore! I can't handle lying. I am a boy! But I like being a girl more!" announced Rosalie; facing the camera.

"That was AMAZING! I love it! It was hilarious!" I laughed.

"I'll go put it on the internet." Jasper stated.

"Rosie please change out of that…I can't stop…laughing!" Emmett mumbled failing to cover up his laughter.

"Oh fine! But I do not look that bad do I?"

"Um yes you do! Yes. You. Do. Never question that ever again! Jazz bad style has gotten to her. My only fashionable sister, oh God what has this world come to?" Alice dramatized.

"Fine, I get it, I look bad. I'll go get changed." Rose stated.

"Okay and I'll go put the video on the Forks High School internet page." Jasper whispered and proceeded to hook the camera up to the computer. Everyone watched in awe as Jasper broke into the Forks High School protection system and downloaded the video. Once it was complete I saw Jasper take in a huge breath, although unneeded it seemed to calm him down. He exhaled slowly and started laughing hysterically.

"Alice, you need to come over here and help out your hubby, I think he might be losing it." Emmett commented. Edward started laughing just as hard as Jasper was, then Alice joined in. I as well as everyone else that was not privy to the reason they were laughing stared at them in complete confusion.

"Can you (laugh) imagine their (laugh) faces? Every- (laugh) one will (laugh) think it is real!" chortled Jasper. Soon after he said this, rather chuckled this everyone else joined in, even surprisingly Rosalie. After a couple minutes of this laughing Edward calmed down and proceeded to ask who Rosalie was going to choose next.

"Truth or dare…?" questioned Rosalie.


	11. What Would You Change?

**Hello lovely readers! I wanted to see if any of you had an awesome idea for a dare for Alice, I cannot seem to come up with anything for her but don't worry her time is coming soon. I just wanted to ask you all. If not I'm sure something evil will pop into my head. **** By the way I am going to update tomorrow and Saturday as well but then I will no longer have internet for about a week during which time I will write some more chapters. Once I come back to an internet area I will once again update every day! ****. Please comment I love reading them, and thank you to those who commented yesterday I loved them! I'm also really happy that you guys remember who I have already truth-ed and dared haha. Oh an thank you encypher you are truly amazing at editing ;). Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"Truth or dare Esme?" asked Rosalie grinning evilly.

"Umm truth I guess." Esme responded shyly.

"Alright, hmm let me see what shall be your punishment. Okay got it!" Rosalie shouted excitedly. Everyone including me and Edward were a little apprehensive at what she was going to ask. Rosalie was definitely not one known to be merciful…to anyone, ever.

"Rose come on be easy on her, it's not nice. She is your mother." Alice reasoned, well attempted to reason with Rosalie.

"Nope! Your hubby kinda screwed me over. So as your truth, what would you change about your sex life with Carlisle?" Rosalie questioned. Carlisle however had an oddly smug look on his face after that. Esme looked worried and sad. Edward looked as though he was having a seizure trying not to laugh at what he heard Esme think. Emmett was giggling happily as he looked onto his wife grinning. Alice looked like she couldn't decide whether to puke, laugh, or cry. Jasper looked like a combination of all of these different emotions. It was as though he was having an argument with his subconscious self, like he had different personalities trying to get out and show themselves. I, feeling sad for the guy, decided to do something, of course.

"Okay come on let's get this done with Esme. Jasper looks like he's going insane." I explained, wondering as well what she would change and whether or not I actually wanted to know.

"Yeah come on mom tell Carlisle what you want to tell him" Edward laughed hysterically. I was wondering how he was able to say a complete sentence laughing like that.

"Wait what? You want to change something?" Carlisle asked broken heartedly.

"Rose, please, don't make me say it. This is so embarrassing, look at your father." Esme reasoned, and when that didn't do anything she went to the next best thing. "Do you really want to know what Carlisle and I do behind closed doors?" Esme asked.

"We already hear what everyone else does why not you?" Rose responded growing impatient.

"Okay seriously just get it over with! PLEASE! I can't handle all of these feelings!" shouted Jasper.

"Oh I'm sorry Jazz. Umm okay well I guess….I would change… umm well…well you know that thing you do? I just think that…that well you've done that for EVER! I mean try something new. I can't stand it anymore. You always do the same thing. I could read a book while having sex with you. It has been the same since the first time. Do you know how long ago that was? It was a very long time! I need something new. Like me on top, or on the wall or on a chair. Even on the floor would be okay but something needs to change!" Esme shouted.

"Ohmigod! Esme I never would have thought that you could say that. Ha on the floor. That would be interesting. Carlisle doing something different, he needs his routines or he might explode." Emmett joked happily.

"I'm sorry honey; I didn't know it annoyed you so much. I thought you like it and you know, well I thought you had fun. But obviously not, I'm sorry I didn't mean to disappoint you and I'll try something different next time. And Emmett stop! You can't not talk, you have to comment on everything. JUST STOP!" shouted Carlisle.

In response to this upset Esme came over and kissed him lovingly. Jasper let out a sigh of relief as all the emotions became one, laughter. Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and I were all howling loudly while Emmett hugged himself and hung his head.

"Aww baby, it's okay. He was just a little on edge you know? It's okay we all love you." said Rosalie, kissing and hugging her husband, trying to persuade him to smile.

"NO! Carlisle is a meanie and I don't want to smile." Emmett pouted.

"Emmett you know he was just sad that Esme wasn't happy with their sex life. You and I however are amazing. We never do the same thing; it's always different and exciting." Rosalie said trying again unsuccessfully to get Emmett to smile.

"Gosh Carlisle you made Emmett sad, I honestly never thought he could be sad." I said. I really never did think that Emmett could be sad. It just seemed like one of those things just did not happen.

"Okay fine. I'll smile again but I just want to say that I am sad! I can feel sad because I was just yelled at and I do not like being yelled at, except when it is something kinky and coming from this woman's mouth. Okay? Okay." Emmett answered all the eyes that were looking expectantly towards him.

"Aww that's a good Emmett, yes you're a very good vampire. Aren't you? Yes you are aww yes you are." Jasper laughed.

"Oh shove it, PMS-y" Emmett replied, focusing on Jasper.

"You know what Emmett? That was not nice! It is not my fault that my power has a few issues pending and that I do not know how to figure out all of you stupid emotional people's emotions and I do not like being made fun of because I am forced to feel all of your stupid emotions!" Jasper yelled.

"Oh so you can dish it out but can't deal with it yourself I see?" responded Emmett proudly.

"Just shut it chatty Cathy."

"Dude harsh!" everyone shouted at Jasper.

"Hey what did I do?" reputed Jasper pretending to act stupid at why we were all mad at him. Sure I loved all of my brothers and sister but Emmett was special he was kind of like the innocent one of us all, the little kid that needed to protected from the bullies in the world. And at that moment Jasper was the bully.

"Fine I get it! No low blows on Emmett. I won't do it again." Jasper said nervously, looking around at all the glaring eyes, even those of his wife.

"Good now that that is settled, Esme I believe it is your truth or dare time." Edward said attempting to get the game back up and running. We only had two days and so far we have played for almost 22 hours.

"Alright sounds good. I guess I shall ask truth or dare…?" Questioned Esme.


	12. Silence!

**Hello all! I am going to post one more chapter and then I will not have the internet for a week but I will update the day I get back with internet! I hope you enjoy this one and thank again to encypher for her amazingness! **** please comment I love reading them! And any ideas for Alice's dare is greatly appreciated, I got an idea yesterday from someone it was delightful and I loved it but she does need two! ****O Love you all 3 **

BPOV

"Alright sounds good. I guess I shall ask truth or dare…Emmett?" questioned Esme.

"Ha! Of course Emmett is going to say dare! He always does. Thinks it's more manly or something, which I disagree with." remarked Alice, replying to all the guffaws that sounded afterwards she stood adamantly never changing her stance.

"Yeah whatever Alice, I don't know what your smoking cuz everyone knows that dares are more manly. And obviously Emmett is a very manly man." Rose answered, staring at Emmett admirably. Emmett was standing "manly" his chest puffed outwards and a look of confidence in his stance and defiance in his eyes. It was all very comical.

"Whatever Emmett, I don't care! Anyway Esme what is his dare?"

"Emmett's dare is to not speak for 30 minutes, no talking, laughing. No use of his voice what so ever. Starting NOW!" Esme shouted above all the laughs, guffaws, and giggling that everyone except Emmett was participating in.

"HA! I love this Esme this is the best dare ever! But what would make this dare better is if we tried really hard to make Emmett talk. But how? Oh but how?" Alice laughed, which I believe sounded more like a maniacal cackle. I am glad I am not on Alice's bad side.

"Hey Emmett? You know that I am stronger than you, right? Cause I can so totally beat you in an arm wrestle! All you have to do is speak up. Come one Em, you know you want to!" I said, baiting Emmett. I felt sort of bad after I said it but then I remembered all the times that he made fun of mine and Edward's sex life, and all the guilt vanished. What made it the best were his facial expressions. He seemed to be struggling immensely attempting to not talk and keep his self-proclaimed title of "best completing dare man ever!"

"Aww, you guys stop! He looks like he is about to burst!" shouted Rosalie, attempting to reason with everyone. That did not work, and the banter continued.

"Aww having your wife stand up for you? Really Emmett you are that weak? I can hardly believe it; the day Emmett let his wife defend him." Edward grinned, he may have been having the most fun with Emmett. Jasper however was having a hard time controlling his emotions. He seemed to be holding back both laughter and irritation. Rose seemed to also be debating about which action to cling on to, laughter or annoyance.

"Rose calm down, he is just trying to rile up Emmett." Alice said trying to reason with Rosalie.

"Yeah that's true. Plus it is kind of nice to not hear Emmett's voice every ten seconds." Rosalie said cheerily giving in to the other emotion she was contemplating with.

"Exactly! Seriously lighten up Emmett! It's not all bad, I mean sure now we know that you don't always go for every challenge, especially against people you have already lost multiple times to. But at least you have…oh wait you have nothing else." Jasper chuckled joining in on the conversation after Alice helped him organize the conflicting emotions he was feeling. Now he was all better and was joining in on the banter that was taking part at the moment.

"Isn't this nice, I can finally hear my other 5 children's voices. Goodness me, if I had bad vision I might have thought I only had one and the other 5 went missing." Esme joked.

"Same here, I was wondering if we would ever hear them speak again. You know Emmett, always talking all the time. Maybe should put a bark collar on him, I'm sure his booming voice would register as a bark." Carlisle added, laughing full heartedly along with everyone else.

At this it seemed Emmett had suddenly remembered that although he could not talk for another 15 minutes he could use physical gestures, hence his use of the middle finger's he possessed. Once again though much to Emmett's chagrin we all laughed, chucked, giggled, and guffawed.

"I don't know how much more of this little Emmett can take. I think he's starting to get sad." I exclaimed, perhaps exaggerating a little bit on the extent of Emmett's upset-ness.

"I don't know Bella, he seems to be doing okay for the second strongest person in the house. But then again he might be lying, you know him always saying how he is so strong," added Jasper, laughing hysterically at the face Emmett made in response. Emmett may be funny when he is talking but although I never realized it till now his facial expression may have contributed to the overall humor his words had.

"Okay everyone, you know how important Emmett's accomplishments are to his fragile ego let's let up a bit on his failures, okay?" Esme said staring directly at Emmett while she said this. I never would have believed if someone had told me that Esme had an evil streak in her but Esme definitely has an evil streak in her and it is fuckin' hilarious.

We all poked a little more at Emmett with Rosalie adding a few jabs on their sex life, which may have been the funniest all of us ever heard, but soon the 30 minutes came to a close and with it all are jokes about Emmett's weakness and fragile ego.

"THAT IS RIGHT! I TOTALLY JUST DID NOT TALK FOR 30 MINUTES WHILE ALL OF YOU MADE FUN OF ME! BUT I AM THE "BEST COMPLETING DARES MAN" THAT HAS AND WILL EVER EXIST! I WILL ACCEPT ANY CHALLENGE! EXCEPT BELLA'S BECAUSE SHE IS A NEW BORN AND NEW BORN'S ARE ALWAYS STRONG! AND FINALLY I AM THE BEST LOVER EVER! And although I do call it "little Emmett" it is in no way little!" Emmett shouted defiantly.

"Relax Emmett we were just having a little fun, no worries." Jasper said in a soothing tone, successfully calming down Emmett.

"Fine Jazz, I forgive you but Esme! I didn't know you had it in you! You are seriously maniacal I LOVE IT!" Emmett exclaimed running over to Esme and picking her up in a bone crushing hug. It was definitely a funny scene.

"Okay now that you have completed your dare, I guess it's your turn to ask 'truth or dare'?" Commented Carlisle, he then continued with "who are you going to choose, then?"

"I guess I should ask someone then. Truth or dare…?"


	13. I'm Kandi!

**Hello readers! This is the next chapter and anymore ideas for my chapter for Alice! Please comment! I love reading them! **

*****************************************************************************************BPOV

"Truth or dare…Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"Really? Come one what about Bella? She was much more mean to you than I was!" whined Jasper, it looked as though Emmett may have second guessed his original choice, I however was more than fine with Jasper being picked as the alternative would have been me, and I know Emmett is not someone you want on the other side of a truth or dare.

"I chose you Jazzy! Come on pick I really want to ask you!" Emmett said, creating large gestures with his hands, which oddly had absolutely nothing to do with his statement.

"Fine then um I choose.." Jasper added hesitantly, glancing periodically at Alice looking for an answer to an unasked question. In reply Alice shook her head in a circular motion. Immediately after Jasper said that he would choose dare.

"Yeah go Jasper. Real men choose dares!" Emmett chanted. "Your dare will be the worst dare ever! Well actually your dare will be bad! Mwahahaha!"

"Okay then, and what exactly is my dare?" Jasper questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Umm, it's… well it is going to be bad. Uh it is going to be…it is, well…okay I got it! I dare you to go to a stripper joint and umm pick a female stripper to give you a lap dance while you try to convince them to do something more productive with their life." Emmett said. "See that I am using a dare to do good!" Emmett added, shouting at a very high volume.

"I'm proud of you baby." Rosalie said, kissing Emmett on the cheek. In response to this Emmett had a large grin on his face. He was grinning ear to ear, convinced he was doing something amazing for mankind.

"Are you serious? I cannot do that. That would be so fucking awkward!" cried Jasper, he looked very down beaten by the affirmation of his dare that came after he said this.

"Ha! I laugh at you and you're awkward encounter with a stripper in less than 20 minutes. Mwahahaha!" laughed Emmett. In reply to this comment Alice replied with her best evil eye.

"Awww, Emmy, please don't make Jazzy do this? I mean a stripper! I don't like strippers, they are way too easy."

"Sorry Sis! But a dare is a dare and your precious Jazzy chose to say dare so mwah!" Emmett responded, he actually did look sad for a moment and then his expression changed to one of happy evil-ness.

"Have I mentioned Emmett how much I love you?" I shouted. Edward then gave me a questioning look and I added "and your AMAZING DARES!"

"I HEAR THAT! Bella I love you too, and to show you how much I truly do I have decided to do this just for you!" Emmett answered. Then he looked at Jasper nodded and pointed to do the door. "We shall now be leaving for the stripper joint. You may all come along if you would like, I shall be videotaping this so that we may all enjoy this pinnacle moment in this our fifth decade-annual (like an annual thing except every 50 years)!" Emmett shouted enjoying everyone's utterly confused yet appreciative facial expressions.

"Umm well since I was definitely embarrassed today I think it only fair that I too watch the embarrassment of someone else." I said. Jasper was a little less than thrilled to discover I was going.

"Uh yeah me too!" shouted Alice. "No way am I letting my baby go to stripper bar without me!"

"I think I will too, watching Jasper get embarrassed is like totally pay back for my embarrassing moments." Carlisle said. Esme looked at him in shock but agreed to come along. Now the only person who had not said they were going was Edward.

"Eddy, are you seriously going to miss this?' Emmett asked.

"Aww Eddy can't stand the sight of strippers. That's just a little too adult for the baby." mocked Rosalie, doing a very good baby impersonation, everyone high fived her.

"Hun, come on it'll be so fun!" I whined, using my best puppy dog face that I could muster.

"Yeah, yeah I'm comin' I'm coming." Edward responded, wrapping an arm around my waist and leading us out the Volvo.

With this we left the house Emmett, Jasper, and Alice in Emmett's hummer. Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I piled into the Volvo. The ride was full of anxious feelings, some happier than others. This dare along with Carlisle's might be the tied for the worst dare. Jasper was going to have an interesting time. When all of us finally got to the bar, we paid and each got a seat. Jasper looked longingly at Alice before looking again to Emmett, Emmett at this time nodded and then pointed at this purple haired stripper. She was wearing a sexy fireman's costume and walking around passing drinks out to the customers.

"It's go time buddy, purple haired fire fighter 7 o'clock."

"Yeah fine Emmett. I'll go, just give me a second." At this he turned around to Alice, knelt down kissed her dramatically, and told her he'd be back. "I'm off, I shall return with honor and my achievements shall be great."

All of us listened and watched intently as the comical scene unfolded before us.

"Hey baby, I could use a lap dance over here, I'm a little lonely." Jasper said.

"He did not just say that! Ohmigod Jazzy has got some guts." Rosalie laughed.

"Alice your boy has some balls." Emmett added.

"Oh I'm sorry honey; I'll get to you right away. But sweetie there is a 20 dollar tip for me to do that for you." Said purple-haired-firefighter, she then walked up to him and put her palm out.

"Nah-uh, miss sleaze. He ain't paying for some lame ass lap dance from a fricking purple haired fire fighter!" Alice whisper shouted. Jasper turned around looked at her winked and once again gave the stripper his full attention.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, here you go. Come to papa." Then Jasper patted his thighs. The stripper giggled. Alice looked just about ready to kill. The rest of us laughed our asses off.

The purple-haired-firefighter told Jasper her name was Kandi and that she was very good at her job. She then continued to straddle Jasper and give him a lap dance.

"So Kandi, do you like stripping?"

"Oh well it's a way to pay the bills. Plus a girl does feel pretty in a place like this."

"Yes I guess that is true. Have you ever thought of doing something else for a living?"

"Not so much. I wanted to be a lawyer there for a while but too much money and uh intelligence." Kandi said.

"Oh well Kandi I'm sure you could become a lawyer if you wanted. You would just have to study extra hard."

"Well that's why I decided to become a stripper. Good money and no studying required. I was already good at lap dances. It's how I passed high school!"

"What if you taught an adult stripping class then, for like wives or something?"

"I guess I could do that. As a day job at least but what if no one comes?" Kandi asked while grinding on Jasper's lap.

"Well, I know that you would have at least 3 women who would love to do it!" Jasper replied. Then faster than Kandi could have seen looked over at us (Rose, Alice, me) and smiled pointed a finger and mouthed HA! That sonuvabitch. I do not want to take stripping lessens, although Edward might like it. Hmmm.

"Really? How'd ya know? I mean women might not wanna take a stripping class cuz' they look down on it or some shit."

"Don't you worry about it. There are a lot more women that would love to learn how to please their man than you would think." Jasper replied, attempting and succeeding at holding in his laughter.

"Alright then. But where can I teach it? Ooo I like the sound of that…teach. My dad'll be so proud of me."

"Ummm. You could teach it at your house? Umm or talk to a gym and see if they would let you teach there?"

"Oh yeah I gotta stripping pole at my house, well the garage and my room,…and the basement."

"Oh wow, haha. Uh you could move the poles out of you room and basement and move them to the garage and then teach in your garage."

"YEA! That would be so awesome! OMG, I have a job that's good! This is so exciting!" Kandi exclaimed. She jumped out of Jaspers lap, hugged him then gave him a kiss. At that Alice was not happy.

"That BITCH! How dare she kiss my husband! I'll kill her." Alice screeched, in a hushed voice.

"Calm down, it's just a dare, Alice. It means absolutely nothing." I said trying to soothe Alice, unsuccessfully. Alice went ranting on for 10 minutes about how she couldn't believe Kandi would kiss her husband and he was way out of her league.

Jasper then got up, gave Kandi a hug, wished her luck, and walked over to us. As soon as Jasper came within arm's length of Alice, she grabbed him and pulled him out of the stripping joint. She then pushed him up against the wall, told him to never do that again and began an hour long make out session. The rest of us decided to give them time and we went to the local bookstore, where Edward made me buy a new copy of Wuthering Heights.

When Jasper and Alice finally parted from one another we came to pick them up in our cars and drove home. Alice was banned from Emmett's car for fear of him killing him, literally.

"Okay Hubby, it's your time to make a particular person pay the highest price!" Alice said maniacally.

"Calm down Alice. I love you not Kandi. Oh and by the way you three and perhaps Esme if she would like, have to attend at least three seminars held be her." Jasper stared at us while he said this, moving his eyes between the four of us. It was scary and very stern - I never thought he could look so serious. "And back to my moment of glory. Truth or dare…?"


	14. How many times do you say no?

**I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I love comments **

BPOV

"And back to my moment of glory. Truth or dare Rosalie?" Jasper asked.

"Are you serious? You think you can embarrass me more than Carlisle did? Bring it on!" Rose said, staring at Jasper daring him to try and make her cower. Edward then nudged me, he looked at Jasper then back at me again, raised his eyebrows and giggled. Yes he giggled, my manly husband giggled. "I choose truth. That's right not what you expected, ha!" She said laughing maniacally, as though she could challenge Alice and Jasper. I think everyone in the house began to think that this game needs to get over very soon because if Rosalie is laughing crazily than the rest of us don't have much hope to staying sane either.

"Okay cool, Alice was right." In response to this Rose stopped laughing and began glaring at Alice. Alice although small was not one to back down and stared back at Rose. They eyed each other for a while. The tension in the house was almost unbearable, Jasper was nervous and in turn everyone else was nervous, each on the edge of their seat. Carlisle being the "father" of the family stood up and was trying to distract Rose and then Alice. Neither gave up their ground. Finally I decided that if Carlisle couldn't get them to stop the glaring fight than only one thing could. Hehehe.

I let my shield go and began shouting in my head at Edward trying to get his attention. Once he looked at me I thought about my plan. Edward nodded and smirked. I think he was a little surprised that I may have found a way to get the staring war to end. I stood up went over to Emmett knowing he would be the easiest, he would be the snowball that started the avalanche. Once I got to Emmett I started my plan, I started tickling Emmett. Emmett just as I suspected started laughing and then started tickling me. Edward started tickling Esme when I nodded to him. Jasper saw the progression and started to tickle Alice, Alice started tickling Carlisle, Carlisle started tickling Rosalie. The avalanche of tickling had begun! We were all laughing and shouting and tickling one another.

"Okay now that Alice and Rose have stopped glaring I get to ask Rose her truth!" shouted Jasper. He was definitely excited.

"Ugh fine, what is it?" asked a very disgruntled Rose.

"How many times do you say no to Emmett when he asked for sex on average a day?"

"She never does!" shrieked an embarrassed Emmett, I felt kinda' bad for him until I remembered all the shit he used to give Edward and I about being loud. Ha he deserves it!

"Um, do you really want to know more about Emmett and I's sex life?"

"Yes! We want to know the truth. The truth is the best policy. The truth shall set you free. The truth may give us enough information to shut up Emmett for another 50 years!"

"Why? How do you know if he has been lying about how much? Maybe he's telling the truth, or maybe he says no to me? "

"Rose, just tell us the truth. No use fighting it, we can't change the truth anyway. Set yourself free. We only want to embarrass Emmett, not you. You will be safe." Jasper said, reminding me of someone asking a child something. This was really quite funny; Emmett was visibly squirming around in his seat. He was definitely nervous about what Rose was going to say.

"Fine, but…how do you know if I'm lying or not?"

"Rose we will know because of Jasper and Edward. Stop trying to waste time and distract everyone. Answer the question." Esme said; she was struggling trying to remain un-annoyed by Rose.

"FINE! Sorry Emmy but I have to say the truth…every day I say no an average of 18 times a day to Emmett about sex."

I swear if vampires could blush, Emmett would be as red as a cherry and probably passed out.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes I am Jasper."

"But, but he always brags, and we can hear you people. Oh god how many times a day does he ask?"

"That wasn't part of the question," Rose replied sharply.

"OHMYGOD! That much! Ha Emmett I knew you lied but not that much! God who knew you actually downplayed your urges." Jasper yelled, laughing hysterically. Soon everyone with the exception of Emmett and Rose, were laughing. Laughing so hard it hurt.

"I did not say anything!' Rose said trying to protect Emmett from the jokes that were sure to come.

"Exactly, God Rose you're supposed to be on my side not theirs!" Emmett responded angrily.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? What the hell did you think I was doing? I'm not embarrassed by it. I'm not the horny teenager!" Rose answered back with venom in her voice.

"ROSE STOP TALKING! Why do you keep giving them ammunition! They won't stop talking about this for years!"

"Oh shut up you big baby! I'm not the one who asked to have sex 20 times a day! Get a different HOBBBY!"

"Rose calm down, he's just embarrassed - he doesn't really blame you. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in and out." Jasper said after hearing the yelling once the laughing died down a bit.

"No! He's acting like he's five!"

"Umm what age do you think you're acting?"

"So not the point!"

"Rose, give him a break. He's easily embarrassed."

"Fine, only if he shuts up." Rose answered stubbornly back.

"Okay, Emmett calm down. She didn't mean to embarrass you. By telling the truth she spared you more embarrassment because if she lied I would know, Edward would know and then we would assume even worse." Alice explained.

"Yeah but, but, she, never mind, I'm sorry Rosie I shouldn't have gotten mad." Emmett apologized. He was the most like a child. He acted like a child and responded to scolding and explaining just like a child. It was quite refreshing. "I guess the upside to all of this is that Rose gets to ask truth or dare!"

After hearing that Rose got a very smug look on her face and asked "Truth or dare…?"


	15. Fake Diseases

**The lovely encypher has once again edited this! Yeah for encypher! **** I hope you like this chapter, please comment! **

After hearing that Rose got a very smug look on her face and asked "Truth or dare… Alice?"

"Yes, finally! She hasn't been asked at all! Rose have I mentioned that I love you?" exclaimed an excited Emmett. He was such a suck up to Rose, all the time. It's cute, but I think he depends too heavily on sex.

"What have you decided Alice?" Rose nudged. She had an evil smile on her face, definitely enjoying having the knowledge of Alice's fate. Alice however was very unhappy that Rose had not committed to anything, thus hnot allowing Alice to see what her fate would be.

"Ugh! Rose give me something here!" urged Alice. Rose shook her head, causing Alice to sigh. "Fine, I guess I'll go dare the."

"Ahh, which of my many dares should I choose? If only I could join them all together. Alas I cannot but any of them would work wonderfully for you my dear." Rose said, seemingly talking to herself however she was looking at all of us. I wonder what dare's she was thinking about. Edward was having a very difficult time not laughing, Alice didn't seem to see this though; she was staring intently at Rose wishing that maybe Rose would give something away. This of course did not happen. "I have chosen! Alice you will go to Eric Yorkie's house and convince him you love him and want to do the "dirty deed" with him. Once he ultimately decided he loves you too you will begin to explain you have an STD which transfers when you kiss. Which by the way you will have to do, only for a second or so."

"NO WAY IS MY WIFE KISSING ERIC!" shouted Jasper. "I won't let her. He's creepy and he's a human! She's is extremely cold compared to humans in case you forgot!" Jasper added in a hushed, calmer tone. It was quite scary after he had just been yelling. Damn this game was getting too intense.

"Jasper, sorry I already dared it. She's a vampire - if he makes a move she could snap his wrist as if it were twig. Actually it's probably even less power than that, so just shush!"

"Emmett, your wife is dangerously close to me being dangerously angry." Jasper warned.

"Jasper, deal with it; Alice is a big girl she is over 100 years old. I am 100% sure that she can handle it. Anyway didn't she dare Bella to pole dance? This is an innocent little kiss." Rose answered, rather than Emmett who was just about to answer.

"Jasper, let it go. It's in the rules anyway so let's just get this done with so that I can come home quickly and get back to kissing you." Alice said, leaning into Jasper who was holding her very tight.

"AWWWW!" replied everyone.

"Let's get this done, shall we?" questioned Alice.

"Yep, so Alice what fake STD sounding disease would you like to have? There's Chlamydia, Gonorrhea, Syphilis, HIV and AIDS. It should sound like kissing so he actually believes you…what about Kisslydia?"

"Okay sounds like legit STD to me. Can we please just get this done?" Alice asked.

"Good. Alice let's go to Yorkie's! Who else wants to witness this?"

"I do!" I yelled.

"Me too!" Edward added.

"Count me in!" Emmett shouted.

"That's a full car! No one else. I guess the rest of you will watch it on the flat screen!" Rose exited, Emmett closely followed. Alice, Edward, and I were less hasty and made the short walk rather long; too long for Rose's liking, and not long enough for Alice's. The car ride was quite quick. Alice saw Eric's house and I swear I saw her shudder. "Okay Alice, let's see your acting shall we?"

"Fine! If he tries to make out with me I will break his arm!" threatened Alice. This threat was meaningless to everyone except Yorkie but Alice didn't care. She took a deep breath, walked forward and waited for us to drive far enough down the street. Once we had she rang the doorbell. Eric opened the door shortly after. He had a surprised expression but was definitely happy about the unexpected visitor. Edward was videotaping the interaction with a very large smile on his face. Once Alice was welcomed inside Edward ran to the window which was opened oddly enough. Rose, Emmett, and I followed quietly after. Eric was offering Alice a seat on the couch.

"Oh thank you Eric, that'd be great. So the reason I'm over here is because I have something kind of important to tell you."

"OH? What is it? You know we never really talked much during high school but you always seemed to be pretty… I mean pretty nice." Eric nervously replied.

"Well Eric I have had an epiphany this weekend and well you're the first person I need to tell about what I realized. Well you see I think, I mean I know. I love you Eric. I am irrevocably and irrationally in love with you!" Alice gasped out. Eric took it as crying and came to sit next to her. We of course knew she was laughing.

"Oh Alice, I feel the same! I always thought you were in love with Jasper. But I hoped, I hoped that you felt the same toward me!" Eric said lovingly. "Alice Cullen, I love you too!" He leaned in and kissed Alice. Alice stayed where she was and allowed him to kiss her but the moment he tried to put his tongue in her mouth she ended the kiss.

"Oh Eric! I should have told you, I didn't know you were going to kiss me! I have Kisslydia! It's a STD that is transferable through kissing. My dad just diagnosed it yesterday. I hope I didn't give it to you! If your mouth starts itching and your tongue swells to three times its normal size you need to call my dad! Okay? Oh I'm so sorry. I have, I have to go!" Alice blurted out. She looked very sincere.

"What do you mean an STD? My mom will kill me! Alice we have to run away together! That way my mom never needs to find out!" replied a very worried Eric.

"I'm sorry I can't run away with you. I have to go to college and it's an only girl college in….uh in a remote area in uh in…in…Nebraska! Yeah Nebraska, it's beautiful there you know. I love it in Nebraska but the closest college there is UNL and that's like 5 hours away. I'm so sorry! But I have to go." Alice explained. She was definitely talented in the improvisation department. We were all very impressed. Our mouths open wide; Alice ran out of the house and started running toward the car. The four of us closely followed. We jumped in the car and raced out of the street as fast as the car allowed us to.

We got home in just under 5 minutes, an exceptionally long time for vampires. "Jasper! I'm home and I did not break Eric's arm!" Alice shouted, very proud of herself.

"Alice is amazing at improv! She totally made up some shit it was perfect! Eric totally believed in Kisslydia. What a dork! Does he know nothing?" Emmett asked no one in particular.

"Alice, are you sure you're okay? You're not like irreparably damaged or anything, right?" Jasper asked Alice, staring until she confirmed that she was in fact okay with a nod.

"Okay my turn to ask! Finally I've been letting all you amateurs pick the dares and truths. What a mistake." Alice said jokingly. "Truth or dare…?"


	16. Can I Have Some Sugar?

**Okay so last chapter I updated and I kind of just wrote something on the top and then just uploaded it onto and since I did that I completely forgot to give the lovely, awesome, amazing jwtwifan gave the idea for the STD (look on comments ) Anyway yeah for jwitwifan without whom I would not have come up with a chapter! And of course the awesome encypher edited this chapter as well, because well she's amazing . Please comment! **

"Okay my turn to ask! Finally I've been letting all you amateurs pick the dares and truths. What a mistake." Alice said jokingly. "Truth or dare…Edward?"

"Let me think….dare, my dear little sister." Edward answered. He didn't look at all scared of what she might dare him to do. My husband although smart in other aspects did not seem to exhibit the same intelligence when dealing with his sister. Did he not remember what she dared me to do? Oh well I guess it's too late to do anything about it now.

"Great! I thought you'd say that. My dare for you Eddie, is to go to Mrs. Cope's house and ask for sugar, shirtless."

"Seriously, that's your scary dare? What do you think she's going to do? I am married and she is well aware of that fact." Edward replied, completely serious.

"Edward, she is married too. That did not stop her from hitting on you whenever you came in and dazzled her." I reminded my naïve husband. He's just so cute!

"Oh. Well she can't possibly think I'm interested in her in that way, right?"

"Edward? Come one you cannot be that naïve, it's just not possible. Even I am not that stupid!" Emmett shouted. A second later Emmett realized he just admitted he was stupid, to which all of us laughed. "That's not what I meant! I meant that…Edward doesn't think that Mrs. Cope will hit on him!" tattled Emmett, resulting in the seven pairs of eyes turning towards Edward's.

"Well maybe I can make it quick? Right, I mean that's still an option. I can just ask for some sugar because my wife wants to make some cookies and then be on my way!" Edward exclaimed, clearly excited that he found some way out of the awkward situation.

"Yeah, that could work or the moment she sees you shirtless asking for sugar she will hit on you. Hmm which option seems more probable?" Rosalie said, in a condescending voice. At this Edward's excited expression changed to one of a sullen expression.

"Aww, poor little Edward has to be hit on by a high school secretary!" said Emmett.

"You know kids making fun of poor Mrs. Cope is not nice. Plus she may not hit on Edward. She is a lady after all." Esme remarked.

"Esme, she may be a lady but she will most definitely hit on our Edward over here. She basically loved Edward in high school. That was how we always got off when we missed school because it was sunny." Jasper explained, attempting to be as polite as possible when explaining that this 40 year old woman loved a boy who was "eighteen".

"Oh. Maybe she just liked you kids, you know you are very likable children." Esme reasoned.

"Esme dear, I don't think that that is what it is like." Carlisle told Esme.

"Okay really? Can't we just get this dare along? I would love to see this dare play out" Alice shouted.

"Bella, please come with me! Don't let her hit on me! It's creepy when she does it." Whined Edward, looking sincerely scared of what was to come.

"I will come, but only to watch!" I laughed and ran next to Emmett who was laughing and protecting me from the upset Edward.

"Oh come on Eddie, do you really think that Alice would have even allowed Bella to protect you from Mrs. Peck?" Emmett described.

"Ugh. Fine let's go."

"Alright, who wants to go see Edward get hit on!" yelled Alice.

All of us went out to the car. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and I jumped into the jeep with Rosalie driving, Edward in the passenger seat, Alice and Emmett were on either side of me keeping me protected from the grumpy Edward. Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were in the other car following us.

Once we got there Edward slowly opened the car door and got out.

"Eddie! You ready for this?" Emmett asked.

"No and I will never be, in case anyone might care…Bella!" Edward replied. I snickered back at him.

"You're going to be fine babe. Just ring the doorbell, ask for sugar and leave." I said trying to helpful.

"Ugh fine. I'm going." He said, walking towards Mrs. Cope's house.

"Eh! Take off your shirt!" Alice shouted at him. Edward looked back longingly, silently asking for forgiveness for whatever he did to deserve such a 'cruel and unusual punishment'. Once seeing that there was no sympathy from anyone he took off his shirt and threw it at Alice.

"Alice you have the camera right?" I asked hopeful.

"Oh right, I almost forgot to record this. Thanks Bella!" answered a chipper Alice. She brought the camera out of her pocket and pressed record.

Edward reached the door and rang the doorbell. It took a minute or so until she came to the front door. "Oh hello Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked, batting her eyes.

"Hi Mrs. Cope I was –"

"Oh dear, call me Mary." Mrs. Mary Cope interrupted.

"Oh, um okay. Mary I was wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar. My WIFE, Bella, my WIFE, wanted to make some cookies."

"Oh Edward, no need to pretend your wife wants sugar. You can come over any time you want to." "Mary" replied with a wink and nudge. Edward remained speechless for a while until "Mary" started pushing him into her home.

"Oh no really, Mrs. Cope, Bella just needed some sugar. She's making my parents some cookies for a um… for hosting dinner last weekend, yeah that's why." Edward stammered, trying to convince 'Mary' that he was married and did not want to ruin said marriage.

"Oh Edward there is no need to lie. But I'll go along with it (wink). Why don't you Edward come inside so I can get you your 'sugar'." Mrs. Cope answered using air quotes on sugar.

"Thank you I would appreciate sugar, the real sugar as in white crystal sugar." Edward emphasized before going in. At Edward's entrance into the house, Alice ran over to the conveniently open window and pointed the camera inside where Mrs. Cope was getting Edward his sugar. She handed it over to him and then leaned in and tried to kiss my husband!

"Woah! Mrs. Cope I'm married!" shrieked Edward jumping back.

"Oh Edward I know she doesn't treat you like you should be treated."

"No, no she is very good to me in fact." My amazing husband replied.

"Oh Edward there is no need to lie. You and I always had a little thing in high school but were unable to act upon it. Now you are out of high school and fair game. You and I both know that you only went to Bella that little tart, because you and I couldn't be together." Mrs. Cope exclaimed. She seemed to be very serious about getting with Edward. However Edward loves his wife, bitch!

"Mrs. Cope, I love Bella. I do not love or like you in any sexual or romantic way nor have I ever felt that way. You are my mother's age!" Edward yelped trying to find the easiest way out of the house.

"Edward! There is no need to be mean! Anyway, just because you are married doesn't mean you can't have a little fun!"

"Mrs. Cope I am very, very happily married! You are married MRS COPE! I would like to stay married to the love of my life, Bella! So I thank you for the sugar but I have to be going now." Edward screeched and ran out of that house to our home as fast as he could! The rest of us were severely cracking up.

"That was so awesome! We'd better go home and make sure Edward is psychologically okay, though." Reasoned Alice who was the first of us to stop laughing. At this we all ran home, Esme was still shocked that such 'a woman could behave in such a manner'.

"Hey, are you okay hun?" I asked when I entered the house.

"You will never! Never do that to me again!" Edward shouted.

"Okay, I won't I promise. But you have to admit that that was hilarious! I could hardly stop laughing. I can't believe she actually went after my husband!"

"I'm glad it was entertaining to you." Edward huffed. I walked over and hugged him, patting him on the back, he had had a hard day.

"I still cannot believe that Mrs. Cope would do such a thing. Edward is only supposed to be around 19 and newly married!" Esme was explaining when she walked into the house. Everyone followed her in.

"I know, who knew that someone her age still had those kinds of….urges!" said Emmett who rarely believed in keeping his opinions to himself.

"Emmett you are older than she is." Rosalie reminded him.

"Yeah but I am stuck in the body of someone young while she is definitely not." At that Emmett shivered seemingly remembering what he had seen.

"If you think watching it was bad think about how I felt! I had to feel her feeling!" squealed Jasper.

"Really? I had to actually be the one she was hitting on and I had to read her creepy thoughts!" cried Edward simultaneously falling on my lap. Everyone including Esme and Carlisle cringed at the thoughts of what Mrs. Cope might have been thinking about.

"Oh whatever grow up Edward. You're here now." Alice said, immediately after she said that everyone's eyes were on her. "What? I mean he's over 100 I'm sure he can deal with a little old lady hitting on him." Alice said trying to explain herself from the eyes clearly asking "are you insane?".

"Alice, come on babe you have to admit that was painful, even to watch." Jasper said to Alice, obviously hoping that she would not get mad at him.

"Ha yeah it was! That may have been the best dare I have ever dared someone to complete!" Alice exclaimed clearly proud of her wickedness.

"I have to hand it to you Alice that was amazing. I bow done to you and your daring capabilities." Emmett said on one knee in front of Alice. When she saw this Alice pointed to Emmett and said "Kind sir, thank you for your honesty. I shall remember this from this hour forth and take pity upon you and your fair maiden."

"Okay, okay can we get back to the truth or dare?" Carlisle questioned. Emmett slowly rose with a wide grin on his face. He puffed out his chest and returned to Rosalie his 'fair maiden'.

"Yes, of course we can. Who should I dare?" Edward cackled maniacally " Got it, truth or dare…?"


	17. Single Ladies

Sorry it's taken so long :( but here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! And of course much thanks to the always lovely encypher who so graciously edited this chapter. Much love 3 Anyway if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter please comment or if you know you just have comments, please comment :) I hope you enjoy! :)

"Yes, of course we can. Who should I dare?" Edward cackled maniacally "Got it, truth or dare…Carlisle?"

"SUCKER!" yelled Emmett.

"Oh come off of it, Edward's dares aren't that bad." Carlisle said hopefully.

"Yes, keep believing that Carlisle it may keep you sane for a little while longer." I said mischievously. Edward held me a little closer after I said that, I could feel his body trying to hold back his laughter.

"Of course, of course; well then I guess I should just try to get it over with then shouldn't I?" stated Carlisle. "I'll go with dare."

"YES! Edward listen to my thoughts I got an AMAZING idea!" shouted Emmett excitedly. He was intently staring at Edward and pointing at his head. A moment after Edward had one of the largest smiles on his face that I have ever seen.

"Thank you Emmett! Carlisle I dare—and Emmett dares - you to dress up, dance, and sing as Beyoncé in her music video "Single Ladies" and as an added bonus you must perform this little skit as it were in the middle of the mall." Edward announced, Emmett who was across the room was almost falling off the chair laughing so hard. Rosalie appeared to be rather annoyed with him although she had a faint smile on her face as well. Everyone in the room except of course our new 'Beyoncé' was smiling.

"But I don't have anything that would remotely look like Beyoncé." Carlisle reasoned looking hopefully onto the rest of his family. We however did not sympathize with him.

"Oh you may not but I do." Rosalie answered to the unspoken question.

"I wouldn't fit in it." Carlisle rebutted.

"I'm sure you will, Carlie."

"I don't think you'd want me in your outfit." Carlisle refuted, pleadingly.

"Perhaps. I'll have to burn it but this is definitely worth burning a leotard," assured Rosalie, smirking at the apparent horror seen on Carlisle's face.

After much debate Carlisle was sent upstairs to Rosalie's room to change into the black tights, leotard, and high heels needed for the dare.

"OW! OW! Carlisle you sure are looking hot there." Alice hollered at the sudden appearance of Carlisle slowly coming down the stairs. Once his torturous descent down the stairs ended he went over and sat next to Esme who was expertly holding in her laughter.

"Now that you have the outfit you need to learn the steps! Alice will you do the honors of teaching him?" Edward asked. Alice being Alice nodded right away and then ran to grab Carlisle's hand and bring him over to the computer. Once seated she went to youtube and found the music video.

"Okay this is the dance you need to learn!" announced Alice happily.

Carlisle craned his head toward the computer as Alice was bouncing on the chair. She got up and pulled a very reluctant Carlisle to his feet.

"Okay so in the very beginning basically just move your feet side to side and add some sass. Not like that, like this—okay um add more hip to it. Now keep doing that and put your right hand on your waist and the left hand out like this…Yeah that's it! Okay now walk forward put your hand up and kick your leg out—OW don't kick me! Just a small kick you don't have to hit your head. Okay one more time. Ugh no like this…Yeah that's right, okay then just shake your hips again with both hands on your waist. Yeah awesome! Okay now little kick forward step to the left and swing your head down…what the hell are you doing? No Carlisle don't swing your neck just bend at your hips and have your torso, neck, and head follow. You're going to snap your head off if you keep doing it that way….watch me. Watch me!—now you do it. Again—again—again. Okay I guess that's good enough. Okay now turn towards the right, both hands on your waist and like jog around in a circle and add some hips to it. Okay now you look like a challenged duck…don't lay your head back just keep it up and push your chest out. No like you have boobs. Okay it's like this...okay I guess now at least you look like a semi-normal duck. Okay now its knee up kick out and turn. No you kick with the same leg that you bring your knee up. No just bring your knee up then kick out…yeah…and turn around like on full turn. Yeah so back where you started, then kick again. No we aren't done yet, this is only the first 27 second." That continued for another half hour, human half hour; as in 30 entire minutes filled with 60 entire seconds.

Our conversation during the dance practice went more like this:

"Ohmigod one of them is going to die and I don't think it will be Alice."

"Agreed Jazz, I mean although I love this dare Carlisle cannot actually learn the Beyoncé dance."

"Oh come on Edward be a little more open minded won't ya? Plus if he doesn't actually learn it at least we still have this practice on camera!" Emmett shouted excitedly, pointing to the computer room.

"What do you mean? There aren't cameras in that room, Em." Rose explained.

"I know Rosie. But the computer has a camera and I saw Alice turn it on before she started teaching Carlisle." Emmett laughed.

"OHMIGOD! Carlisle is going to be pissed!"

"Oh Edward, try not to upset your father. Perhaps we should tell him that it's being video-taped." Esme reasoned. "Carlisle please refrain from kicking Alice!"

"YES DEAR! OW, I don't like that knee, kick, turn."

"God this is going to be one awesome video that's for sure."

"That is very true Bella, that is very true. I really hope that we can see Carlisle fall! I've never seen Carlisle fall." Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Ha, I can't believe the Alice is staying as calm as she is. I mean she is basically all full of energy."

"You have no idea Rose, no idea. I mean I love her and all but man does that woman have energy I swear she must be made from it."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" shouted Alice from the other room.

"I LOVE YOU!" Jasper immediately shouted back.

"Oh dude you are so whipped."

"Emmett don't even start the only one who is not fully whipped is Edward but he's getting there. And the only reason he's not is because Bella has yet to ask him for much."

"Bella you have to get that guy whipped! It's basically amazing when they will do everything for you." Rosalie explained sincerely.

"It really is dear, I mean I love my husband but he is not as clean as he'd like to believe he is. I mean he never put away his clothes until I threated no sex for a month if he didn't learn to clean up better." Esme stated.

"TMI! TMI!" shouted Emmett directly after this reflection of Esme's. "I AM JUST A YOUNG BOY! WHY GOD WHY? WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" ending it melodramatically.

"Okay now that Emmett has over reacted, Alice you almost done?" Jasper questioned.

"Ugh! Yeah I think he's actually got it!" Alice yelled back.

Slowly Carlisle and Alice entered the room, Alice seemed actually out of energy, who knew all she needed was to teach Carlisle a Beyoncé dance. After quite a bit of arguing accompanied by hysterical laughing from Emmett we were all on our way to the mall. Unfortunately Carlisle stated that dancing at the mall in town could be bad for his professional stability we decided on a mall about an hour's drive away. During the drive there was more whining coming from Carlisle. Finally after about 20 minutes thanks to Edward's spectacular talent of mind reading we were at the mall. Carlisle sufficiently nervous and embarrassed walked into the mall. We quickly found the Food Court, the most popular section of the mall, and gathered as many people as we could.

"You ready Carlisle?" Yelled Edward carrying an i-home.

"I can't remember the dance!" He answered, unfortunately for him Edward can read minds.

"Bull shit! Get out there and uh shake your groove thang."

"Fine but be prepared for revenge!"

Soon the music started, everyone in the surrounding areas came and checked it out. Carlisle wasn't actually horrible, he wasn't good but he wasn't bad.

"OW OW! One hot Papa!" Someone yelled from the crowd. Another complimented him on his dance moves and yet another on his looks. Soon everyone was yelling some kind of comment or laughing and unable to talk. We were all bent over laughing and could no longer breathe, which wasn't too big of a problem for us. All too soon the song ended, everyone booed and asked for another. Carlisle went over to the i-pod and switched it to Ke$ha's song tik tok and began dancing.

He did a little hip bump and backed it up. Kick and turn. He actually danced, it was rather disturbing at the lack of suck-i-ness. More people came over and started applauding shouting comments, "Nice outfit!" "OW OW!" "WOW!" "YA GOT BALLS!". Some so evidently making fun of him and others were actually rather sweet. Once his dances were over we all loaded into the car.

"Shut up! Don't say a word!" Carlisle stated.

"OH MY GOD! IT WAS AMAZING!" exploded Emmett.

"Carlisle thank you so much! My day is made!" Rosalie added.

"I don't really know what to say right now." Esme commented, attempting to hold in her laughter that was boiling to the surface.

"I thought I said don't say a word?" questioned Carlisle.

"You may have but uh, well we don't really care at the moment. That was too damn funny to pass up!" Edward explained heartily.

"Oh well in that case, I guess I should figure out who I am about to pick for the next truth or dare?" As Carlisle said this we all groaned in unison.

"Well, if you want to ruin all our fun, then yes." Alice whined childishly, like she normally did. We all started nodding our head in agreement, trying to stop what was sure to end in disaster.

"Okay then it is perfect time for me to decide. Truth or dare..?"


	18. Let's Play With Barbie

**I must thank encypher for all her lovely help ****J**** and of course to thank you guys for reading because it's very awesome that someone reads something I wrote! So thank you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ****J**

"Okay then it is a perfect time for me to decide. Truth or dare… Bella?"

"Seriously? Why choose me? I like didn't even do anything! Choose Alice!" whined Bella childishly.

"Grow up, Bella. It's just a lil' dare." Alice remarked using a baby voice.

"Bella truth or dare?" Carlisle said hopelessly trying to steer the conversation back to the original topic, unsuccessfully of course.

"But I didn't even do anything to him! It makes no sense!" cried Bella.

"Haha Eddie your wife is acting like a baby, god Bella it's just truth or dare," baited Emmett.

"Emmett shove it. At least I don't beg my wife for sex," Edward countered.

"He's got you there. Bella actually wants to sleep with her husband," Jasper chuckled.

"Hey remember Bella made you throw out all your wife's clothes!" Rosalie added.

"Hey, hey this is Carlisle's choice!" Bella whined when realizing Jasper was most definitely going to turn on her.

"Carlisle get her!" growled Jasper. He seemed to be joking, but then again it was Jasper. Everyone then joined in making snarky comments and shouting out a myriad of different but equally humiliating truths and dares. It seemed to go on for about twenty minutes.

"HEY!" shouted an irritated Carlisle, successfully gaining everyone's attention.

"But why? I don't wanna!"

"Because I have an awesome truth or dare for you!" Carlisle said suddenly giddy with the excitement of the upcoming question. "So, truth or dare?"

"Ugh! But…but. It's not fair!" Bella cried trying to convince Carlisle to change his mind to no avail. "Fine, I'll choose dare," answered a disgruntled Bella. She looked rather sullen at the thought of being chosen for truth or dare, but at least once this was done she was done with this hilarious - although humiliating - game for the next 50 years.

"Yes! Okay so your dare is for Alice and Rosalie to 'play' full on Barbie Bella. Oh and you cannot read Wuthering Heights." Carlisle finished with a large grin on his face.

"But, but that's like my version of hell!" cried Bella, cringing with the upcoming torture.

"YES! Ah this is the best dare ever! Okay so Rosalie you do clothing and I'll do make up and we both do hair." Alice instructed. "BREAK!" she cried with so much excitement it seemed everyone else excluding Bella, became wrapped up in the Barbie Bella process. Even Edward was excited, he was well aware that Bella would be very upset but although Bella doesn't necessarily dress badly Alice and Rosalie sure know how to make her look good.

Suddenly Bella was being dragged upstairs by Jasper, and a manically laughing Emmett, a giggling Alice, and a smirking Rose. Bella was led into Alice's bathroom and sat down in a chair. Rose and Alice had left to get all the make-up and hair accessories that have been gathered throughout their lives. They were big boxes.

"Hey, you know, I'm a big girl I can stay up here by myself."

"Yeah maybe, however I do not trust you," Emmett responded laughing while looking at Bella's face fall.

"And neither do I, so sorry you ain't getting out of this one," Jasper added. He came over to where Bella was sitting and patted her shoulder apologetically while Emmett still stood laughing.

"Okay boys I think we can handle it from here." Alice pushed Jasper and Emmett out the door. While she was doing this Bella started to head toward the door.

"Eh, not so fast!" Rosalie yelled, grabbing Bella by the arm and dragging her back to the chair. "Alice maybe they should stay outside the door."

"Okay, just stay here in case she gets away from us, kay?"

"Kay, have fun Bella." Jasper joked while leaving the room. In reply Bella stuck out her tongue and flipped him off. Jasper started laughing and soon Emmett's loud guffaws were heard too.

"Okay Bella, you ready for the best 'Bella Barbie' ever?" shouted Alice excitedly while grabbing her choice weapons of torture. Bella nodded her head sullenly, ready for the onslaught of make-up, clothing, and hair product. From that point on Rosalie was coming up with a myriad of different outfits and showing them to Alice. Alice organized all of her things into categories, while Bella sat dejectedly watching her hell come to life. Alice spent 20 minutes doing the make-up, making sure everything was perfect. Rosalie spent the majority of that time simply picking out the right pair of shoes. Once Rosalie and Alice had agreed on the outfit, Bella was forced to put it on and turn around several times so they could make improvements and add jewelry. 20 minutes after that Rosalie and Alice were arguing about what hair-do would look best on Bella's facial shape, skin color, make-up, and clothing.

"Seriously children just choose already!" Emmett shouted from behind the door. Soon after that one could hear Jasper hitting Emmett.

"Thanks, baby!" Alice said cheerily.

Another 5 minutes passed, Rose and Alice were attacking Bella's hair with sprays and curling irons, clips and straighteners.

"Bella, we're done." Alice announced.

"Great! I'm so happy!" answered Bella sarcastically.

"Look in the mirror!"

"Fine…ohmigod." Bella looked in the mirror and could hardly believe her eyes. Her looks definitely improved when she became a vampire but Alice and Rosalie improved it even further. She wore a cute floral dress that hit mid-thigh, red stilettos, and a small red necklace to finish the look. Her make-up was done flawlessly, her eyes had never looked more beautiful and her lips more kissable. Edward would flip! Her hair flowed down in long, soft ringlets.

"See? You should let us do Bella Barbie more often!" Alice exclaimed cockily.

"Yeah, well it was still painful!" replied Bella, not being able to come up with anything else.

"WOW! Bella, what did they do to you?" Emmett asked, amazed.

"What? Is something wrong with Bella? Alice I will kill you!" shouted Edward from downstairs.

"Just wait Eddie!" Jasper said.

Bella stayed at the top of the stairs while Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose went down ahead to prepare the audience. When her signal came Bella slowly went down the stairs. When she came into view everyone gasped and Rose and Alice glowed with pride.

"Bella! You look amazing!"

"Bella…wow…I…you look amazing." Edward said, wide eyed.

"Bella, you look so pretty. That dress looks great." Esme praised, always the motherly type.

"I know, I know. I am amazing at what I do." Alice answered to the praise Bella was receiving.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Alice and Rosalie are amazing. Bella you should let them do Barbie Bella more often, I get it! But it's now my turn to ask the question!" Bella paused to gain more drama and then continued with "So, truth or dare….?"


	19. Shopaholic Shopping

It's finished! I thought I'd do a vote of how many people want to read another chapter about Kandi and the girls. So if anyone wants me to write another chapter about that than leave a comment! I would also like to thank encipher as always for her amazing and incredible patience and editing skills! Yeah! So this is the last chapter I hope you enjoy and please forgive me for taking much too long to write this chapter but I was having an incredibly hard time coming up with a dare and an ending. Sorry! Anyway I've finished my tangent

BPOV

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Alice and Rosalie are amazing. Bella you should let them do Barbie Bella more often, I get it! But it's now my turn to ask the question!" I paused to gain more drama and then continued with "So, truth or dare Alice?"

"Ha! I already knew you were going to choose me because I'm the only one that has only gone once! So blah I knew!" Alice jumped up sticking her tongue out at me. I just laughed because not even she could come up with the devious plan that I have come up with.

"Yeah for you, I'm just like so excited!" I responded sarcastically. Everyone laughed and smiled at Alice's 'deviousness'. "So are you going to choose truth or dare?"

"Alice you're the last one, you have to choose dare." Ordered Emmett, he actually had a straight face, a serious face. Emmett had a serious face!

"Woah! Emmett calm yourself, you look kind of scary. But I definitely agree with Emmett there, it's a must, last person must choose dare." Everyone nodded in agreement with Edward, Emmett more than others.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I don't know what Bella's mind is capable of! I mean she took away my clothes!" cried Alice, looking genuinely worried about her dare outcome.

"I know sweetie, but what else can she do? I mean she has already taken your clothes." Jasper soothed, Alice's rigid body slowly unlocked as Jasper rubbed her shoulders.

"Well, that's true. What can she do? Plus I survived her last attack." Alice looked directly at me as she said this. Rosalie smirked as everyone else hid their laughs at Alice's seriousness.

"Yes I am evil. Anyway what will it be, truth or dare?" I asked growing more impatient.

"Fine, fine, I'll choose dare…I guess," answered Alice, Jasper was still trying to calm her down.

"Awesome! Okay I dare you to go shopping…"

"WHAT! That's your brilliant dare? The last dare of the game and you dare the shopaholic to go shopping?" Rosalie shouted.

"Are you serious?" screeched Alice at the top of her lungs, a smile that spread across her face.

"Bella I love you but seriously? That was the worst dare ever!" explained Edward.

"I dare you to go shopping….with me. You must only go to the shops I want to go into and if I don't like something you can't buy it." I smirked as I saw the once large smile on Alice's face slowly become a straight line.

"YES! Eddy thank you for falling in love with this kid! Yes, haha Alice will be miserable!" Emmett announced loudly. This led the rest of us to fall over laughing. Alice truly trying to remain stoic began to fail miserably.

"But Bella I mean come on! Barbie Bella was not THAT bad!" Once she saw I would not be merciful she opened it up to the rest of the room, whom reacted the same way I did. We wanted Alice to pay, and shopping or a lack of shopping was the best way to do it. "I plead the 8thamendment! That is cruel and unusual torture! It's not fair! Jazzy, won't you pweaz help me?" begged Alice.

"Um well I'd love to help, but, uh I don't really have power over them?"

"Come off it. Alice, Jasper wants to see you go through this. Oh and we don't care about the amendments during this game. All bets are off, hun but nice try." Rosalie relayed, getting to the point as quickly as vampire-ly possible.

"Okay, it's settled then, let's go, your dare is under way." I said excitedly. With a little help from Emmett, Alice got into the car; we were accompanied by Edward and Emmett with a video recorder in hand ready to catch all the lovely torture sure to ensue.

The drive took longer than expected as Alice somehow believed she could get out of the car and outrun the three of us, on multiple occasions. Definitely a good thing Edward and Emmett were along, there was no way Emmett wasn't going to make Alice go through this.

"Where should we begin? Edward, Emmett, either of you want to go anywhere in this nice big mall with an assortment of such lovely stores?" At this Alice turned her head away trying and failing to ignore us.

"You know I think I'd rather enjoy going to the Polo store. I hear they have some really nice things for men. I'm sure we could get things for Carlisle." Edward suggested. Alice turned her head back and faced me staring longingly into my eyes silently asking if she could buy something for Jasper. I swiftly shook my head with a grin. This was too much fun!

After shopping through Polo we went to Coach, and made our way to Bebe where I tried on about 20 different outfits while Alice sat and remained quiet, staring at all the lovely clothing and accessories that surrounded her. I need to do this again, too much fun! Edward and Emmett were incessantly pushing for Victoria Secret to which I reluctantly agreed. Once we arrived Emmett decided Rose needed some more lingerie and proceeded to look at everything, I do mean everything. And no he didn't just look he touched and asked the girls working there what was the most comfortable and what was easier to rip off. Suffice it to say we left shortly after we got it(got what?). Reminder: lingerie shopping with Emmett is not a good idea.

"Bella, can't you let me try on something!" Alice whined, after she had been sitting outside the dressing room at Chanel.

"Fine, but remember you can't buy anything unless I say yes!" I reminded her smugly. I never thought I'd like shopping but somehow it is quite different when you shop and someone else can't, it's quite enjoyable.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" faded Alice when she walked towards the petite clothing section. In less than five minutes she came back with a full arm load of clothes that were 'PERFECT!' Edward, Emmett and I sat around and judged her collection of choices for a solid hour, I was beginning to forget why I was voluntarily doing this when Alice came out of the dressing room with 'to buy' pile.

"So Bella do you think I should buy this skirt and this blouse? I mean they looked great together but I'm not quite sure, should I buy it?" she asked slyly, as if I'd forget my dare. Oh what an innocent girl I must look like.

"Well here's the thing Alice, I loved that outfit really I did I thought it was so cute. But, I don't think I'm gonna let you buy it. I think, you should by this." I said picking in the worst shirt in the store.

"Only, if I can buy one of these outfits."

"Eh, eh, eh. Not part of the dare hun, I think you should go buy this shirt right now."

Alice slowly walked over the Emmett who was beginning to become antsy. "Emmy, do you remember how we started this truth or dare game? We had so much fun, didn't we? Emmy bear, do you want to buy this for me? Pwease?" she begged, pulling out the trusted puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately Alice is the best puppy dog eyes, ever.

"Well I don't know Alice, umm…" Emmett stuttered looking at Edward and I shaking our heads hopelessly. "But you guys, it's the puppy dog eyes. Look at the puppy dog eyes."

"Emmy, pwease?"

"Emmett, come on you are stronger than her puppy dog eyes. Come on." Edward said trying to encourage 'Emmy'.

"But I'm not, the puppy dog eyes, they are…so…puppy doggy."

Suddenly the perfect idea came to me, "Edward, just let it go, Emmett can't even beat me how could he beat the puppy dog eyes. I mean come on, it was hopeless to even believe he could beat the puppy dog eyes."

"Woah, I can beat the puppy dog eyes because I could totally beat you! Come on, you don't have the strength you used to have and I could totally pummel you!"

"But, but…Emmy, pwetty pwease? Emmy." Alice said desperately trying to get Emmett's attention.

"Sorry Alice but your puppy dog eyes are useless!" boomed a boisterous Emmett; staring down Alice.

"Ugh, fine! I'll go buy this stupid shirt!" Alice whined stomping her foot.

"Good girl."

After she bought the shirt we continued to shop for another 3 hours. After Emmett's whining became too annoying, we left with Alice holding all of two bags both with horrible outfits, made possible by little ole' me. We made the surprisingly short ride home with a frowning Alice. We entered the door where Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper took the camera out of Edward's hands and shoved it into the waiting computer.

"Ohmigod! Emmett you almost fell for her puppy dog eyes!"

"Nice shirt choice!"

And various other comments continued throughout the undoubtedly funniest video of the 48 hours of hellish fun.

*I wasn't quite sure how to end it so if you have a better idea please do

Various other comments were tossed back and forth between us as the family settled down to rewatch the highlights of the 48 hours of hellish fun. I'm glad I have another fifty years to look forward to the Cullen Truth or Dare Weekend. I wonder how the next truth or dare weekend shall go?


End file.
